


The Girl Who Cried Wolf

by TheWhiteWolf (imnotdoneyetap)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), Epic Battles, F/M, Family Reunions, Hunters & Hunting, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Russian Mafia, Slow Romance, War, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack, papa derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotdoneyetap/pseuds/TheWhiteWolf
Summary: Phoebe and her son are running from a pack that want both of them dead. She comes to Beacon Hills in search of help from an alpha that's been dead for a while now and finds herself face to face to a Hale, but not the one she was looking for.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq4jkMd2kdY





	1. Chapter 1

        Phoebe remembered how it all started. If she had a choice to go back in time and change things, she wouldn't. Not with the sleeping boy that had taken over the backseat of their small rental. With all they've endured, the cheap cigarette scented motels, the fast food dinners, and the constant paranoia, they had finally reached what Phoebe hoped to be a safe haven.  
        It's been three years since Phoebe last spoke to Laura Hale, an Alpha she had briefly come across to, one of the few Alphas that Phoebe trusted. She had avoided relying on someone else for a long time, but Phoebe no longer had a choice. Phoebe had Alexander's best interest at heart with her decision to come to Beacon Hills. This runaway lifestyle was not what she wanted for her son, he deserved better.      
        Phoebe sighed as she looked away from the sleeping Alexander and shut off the car. She tried her best to be quiet, but as usual, Alexander woke startled and staring right at her with his yellow eyes glowing.  
        "Hey it's ok, baby." Phoebe whisper to him, calming him back to reveal his honey colored eyes. "We're finally here."  
        The boy didn't respond and merely rubbed his eyes tiredly. Phoebe quickly stepped out of the car, looking over her shoulder in surveillance, before opening the back door and helping Alexander out. He draped himself over Phoebe, sleep still tugging at his eyes. Phoebe brushed his short brown hair and proceeded to carry him into the open animal clinic. She was confused as to how this place would lead her to Laura, but here she was anyways.  
        The door opens and a bell goes off to acknowledge her entrance. Phoebe is startled by it and is quickly put on her toes. She clutches Alexander closer to her as a man makes his way to the front.  
        "Hi, how can I..." Dr. Deaton trails off as he catches sight of her and the child in her arms. The frightening look in her eyes said it all. "How can I help you?"   
        "Laura Hale." Phoebe states. "I'm here for Laura Hale."   
        Dr. Deaton sighs as he hears that.   
        "Come inside," Dr. Deaton tells them, opening the door and breaking the mountain ash boundary he held. "I have some bad news to share."  
        Phoebe knew what he had to say and tears burned in her eyes. She bit her lip, preventing herself from sobbing, trying to be strong for the boy in her arms.  
        "If it's safety you're looking for, I promise you that you will find it here." Dr. Deaton told her.  
        Phoebe had no other choice, but to trust this man. She had to, for the sake of her son and herself. She walked through the open door and let the veterinarian lead her to his office. Dr. Deaton then offered her to take a seat on the table and she hesitantly does.  
        "Are you or your son hurt?" Dr. Deaton asked her.  
        She shakes her head and sets Alexander on her lap. He takes a glance at Dr. Deaton before pushing himself more at her side.   
        "When?" Phoebe asks him, taking Dr. Deaton a bit off guard with her question. His expression of confusion was what prompted her to clarify her question. "When did Laura pass away?"   
        "Three years ago," Dr. Deaton explains to her. "She was tricked to come here in order to steal her Alpha essence."   
        Phoebe closed her eyes in brief mourning.   
        "Please tell me that the person responsible has been apprehended."   
        "Yes," Dr. Deaton answers, taking notice of her response. "He's currently incarcerated. He won't be getting out anytime soon."   
        Phoebe simply nods at this before turning her attention to Alexander. She placed a quick kiss on his forehead before standing up.   
        "I should go," Phoebe tells him. "There's nothing here for us anymore."   
        Before she could walk any further, Dr. Deaton blocked her path.   
        "If you're looking for help, you can find it here." Dr. Deaton tells her. "The Alpha in this territory..."   
        "No, no Alphas." Phoebe quickly interrupts him. "The only Alpha I trust was Laura, no one else."   
        It wasn't hard to tell that she had a very deep and genuine fear of Alphas and so Deaton left the subject go, having to leave out the detail of how the Alpha in Beacon Hills was a  _True_ Alpha.   
        "It's late," Dr. Deaton tells her. "I know of a place where you can stay in for the night."   
        "Why should I trust you?" Phoebe asked him, reluctant to follow him further.   
        "Because Laura did," Dr. Deaton tells her. Under her scrutinized gaze, Deaton explained himself further. "I'm an emissary. I  _can be_ trusted."   
        Dr. Deaton could see how her dark brown eyes became lighter as she slowly put her guard down and slowly nodded at him, embracing Alexander closer to her. The action reminded him of a younger Thalia when she had Laura.   
        "Where will you be taking us?" Phoebe asked him as he closed down the clinic.   
        "There is an abandoned building at the edge of the city," Deaton explains to her. "It has a security system in place. You'll be safe there."   
        Phoebe merely stared at him with an unreadable expression.   
        "No where is ever safe for us." 

* * *

        Derek had been running for a while now. Days and nights, Derek has been running, but not from something. It was a pure animal instinct that was driving him and as much as his conscious self wanted to stop and think things over, he couldn't. It was his natural wolf essence that was taking control and it was also in that wolf form that he saw where he had arrived. The city laid out over the cliff's edge showed Derek that he had finally made it home.  
        This confused him.   
        Derek had no intention of returning home and yet here he was. HIs wolf had brought him here and Derek wondered for what reason.  
        His first thought was to go find Scott, his Alpha, but his wolf was telling him to go elsewhere. Derek found himself entering into his old loft. The loft had been so long ago abandoned, everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. Derek was finally able to shift back into his human form. He pulled on some of the clothes that he had left behind before heading to his bed. The constant running from the past few days were finally taking a toll on him, inhibiting his mind from taking notice that he wasn't entirely alone in the loft.  
        Derek climbed the stairs into his bedroom to find the door open. He quietly made his way inside and found two bodies resting in his bed; one of a woman and the other of a young boy. Derek froze at the door's entrance as he watched the woman immediately stir from her sleep and shoot straight up. She eyed him warily, her eyes barely flickering gold, before dimming back down to brown.   
        "Human," Derek whispers as he looks at her, before looking down at the slowly waking kid. "Werewolf."   
        The woman brings her pup closer to her as she continued to stare at him.   
        "Who are you?" she asks him.   
        "Derek," he answers. "Derek Hale."   
        The response seemed to ease her as she slowly relaxed in front of him.   
        "You're Laura's brother," she states. "She mentioned you once."   
        The name of his sister took him by surprise. It's been a while since Laura's death and she had never mentioned having any friends. The appearance of this woman in his loft made him uneasy.   
        "Who are you?" Derek asked her.    
        Derek could see how hard it was for her to answer the question. He could see the mistrust she still held for him through her eyes.   
        "Phoebe Woods," she said after a while. "And my son, Alexander."  
        There's a moment of silence in which Alexander became fully awake and proceeded to sit on his mother's lap. His eyes were trained on Derek with the same mistrust that his mother held towards him.  
        "How did you know my sister?" Derek asks, breaking the silence.  
        Phoebe sighs as she pulls Alexander to her side.   
        "We ran into each other a few years ago," Phoebe tells him. "She was on her way here while I was on my way elsewhere. We didn't really talk about our current situations, but she offered me a helping hand. She told me if I ever needed a place to lay low that I should find her. That she, as an Alpha, would offer me protection."  
        Her voice falters at the end as she held Alexander closer to her. She looks up at him with an apologetic expression.   
        "I'm sorry for your loss."   
        Derek didn't know how to respond. This was the first time someone had sympathized his loss of his elder sister. It was years late, but greatly appreciated.   
        Before either of them could say anything, another voice enters the loft.   
        "Hello? Is anyone here?"   
        Alexander climbs into his mother's arms and Derek finds himself shielding the door, protecting the mother and her pup. It was a matter of second before it clicked for Derek who was the owner of the voice.   
        "Scott?" he asks confused.   
        "Derek?" Scott asks in the same confusion as he finally reached the room. "What are you...?"  
        Scott's question is left unsaid as he takes notice of the woman and child. The hot Chinese take out in his hand were weighing in his hand. Scott ignores Derek, though he really wanted to talk to him, and focused on the Omegas in bed.   
        "Deaton told me you where here. He thought you two would be hungry." Scott says, walking past Derek and into his room. He settled the bag of food on the bed, noticing how the she-wolf and her son scooted away from him. This was something Scott was not used to; being feared.   
        "Your eyes," Phoebe says. "Show us your eyes."   
        Derek and Scott were confused at her question but they both knew it was the only way for her to fully trust either of them. Without a second to spare, Scott and Derek revealed their eyes at them. The bright red and blue eyes shined and neither of them showed any sign of ease or unease.   
        "Your eyes..." Phoebe whispers at Derek. He waited for the insult to hit him, but it never came. "Beautiful."   
        Scott stepped closer to them, but it was her instinct to pull away from him. Derek quickly stopped Scott from walking further into the room.  
        "Alpha," Phoebe whispers, a hint of fear in her voice. "Don't you dare take a step closer."   
        Scott didn't know what to do with this. He had grown used to people trusting him easily, but it was obvious that wasn't the case anymore.   
        "I'm sorry," she tells him as her son hung onto her tighter. "We don't have a good experience with Alphas."   
        "You can trust Scott," Derek tells her. "He's not like all the other Alphas. He's a  _True_ Alpha."   
        "That doesn't mean a thing to me." Phoebe replies. "I've learned too many times not to trust an Alpha."   
        It hurt Scott not being able to help her. It was in his nature as a person and as an Alpha to want to help this woman and her son, but he could tell that it would take some time to gain her trust.   
        "Deaton didn't tell me much about what your situation is," Scott states. "But it's obvious you need help."   
        "We're fine," Phoebe responds quickly.   
        "You're not fine." Derek states. "You're afraid."   
        Phoebe sighs at his interference and only nods at his words. Any sign of fighting seems to leave her body, but she was still too paranoid around them to relax further.   
        "My story is a long one," Phoebe tells them. "Alexander and I need to rest a little bit more. We've been traveling non-stop to get here."   
        Scott nods at this, still reluctant to leave the room. He turns to Derek for the first time that night, as much as he wanted to catch up with him, he knew he would have to wait.   
        "Will you stay and watch them?" Scott asked him, a hint of hope that Derek would stay the night. Derek looked back at Phoebe who was trying to get Alexander back to sleep.   
        "Yeah, I will." Derek answers as he turned back to Scott.   
        Scott briefly smiled at him and without hesitation hugged Derek, who just stood frigid at the action. After a few seconds, Scott pulls away and leaves the loft. Derek brushed off the sudden act and looks over to find Phoebe staring at him. Her prior comment about his eyes made him want to know more about her, but he knew not to ask her questions. Instead, Derek focused on keeping her safe.   
        "You should eat," Derek tells her, motioning to the food at the edge of the bed. Phoebe nods and reaches for the bag of food. Derek begins to leave the room, already making plans to sleep on the couch, when he hears her voice break through the silence.   
        "Thank you, Derek." Phoebe states. "I knew I could trust you."   
  


* * *

        Morning came with a bright sun overcoming the horizon. Derek was awake as soon as the sun made it's appearance and he could hear Phoebe and Alexander wake up as well. He waited for them downstairs, cleaning his loft the best he could. It was after a few minutes that Phoebe tentatively made her way down with her son closely tucked by her side.   
        "Sleep well?" Derek asked her as they finally reached him.   
        Phoebe merely nodded at him as she took in the loft's vast space. The loft had a different atmosphere in the daylight than it did in the night. The lack of furniture also showed how disconnected the place was to it's owner.   
        "You haven't been here in a while, have you?" Phoebe asked Derek who was surprised that she noticed. "I saw how Scott looked at you last night. He missed you."  
        Derek looked away from her knowing stare and crossed his arms defensively. He didn't know why he felt like he had to put his defenses up, but instinctively he did.  
        "I've been gone for a year," Derek answers.   
        "And now that you're back, how does it feel?"   
        Derek found himself relaxing to her question. The tight defensive feeling in his chest loosening at the realization of his answer.   
        "It feels good," Derek answers, uncrossing his arms. "It feels good to be back home."   
        He looked at her instinctively and saw how at ease she was around him. Her words from last night weren't a figment of his imagination. Phoebe did really mean she trusted him, blue eyes and all. Derek didn't understand why she would trust him of all people. Hell, Derek still didn't understand what he was doing here, but as he looked at her, Derek started to think he knew why.   
        A knock on the loft door snaps Derek out of his thoughts. He walks over to the door and opens it. Derek had expected to find Scott on the other side, but what he got was something completely different.  
        As soon as Stiles caught sight of Derek, he launched himself into a bro hug. This in turn caused a surprised Derek to fall onto the ground and bringing Stiles down with him. This then led to Liam jumping on top of them thinking it was a part of a friendly puppy pile. Malia just watched all of this with distaste and confusion.   
        "Stiles?" Derek huffs out. "Liam?"   
        "Yeah?" both of them answered.   
        "GET OFF ME!" Derek growled out.   
        Stiles and Liam quickly scrambled off him, trying to not anger the sourwolf any further.   
        "Alexander!" Phoebe shouts worriedly as her son left her side. Derek was just sitting up when he heard quick short footsteps coming towards him. The young boy was now standing in front of him, gold eyes glowing in concern. Derek was surprised at his behavior and he wasn't the only one.   
        "I'm fine," Derek assures him, causing Alexander to return his gold eyes back to it's original honey. "I'm fine."   
        "Whoa, Derek..." Stiles huffs out. "Since when do you have a wife and kid?"   
        "I don't," Derek responds, restraining himself from punching Stiles as he stood up and stood in front of Alexander protectively. "Phoebe and her son Alexander are looking for help."   
        "Help for what?" Liam asks.   
        Derek ignores the question and asks one of his own.   
        "Where's Scott?" he asks him. "He's supposed to be here for this."   
        "He's on his way," Stiles answers. "He had to go pick up Kira."   
        "Yeah, and Lydia and Parrish had to make a quick stop before coming here." Liam pipes in.   
        "Are you serious?" Derek grits out.   
        "Of course he's serious," Malia responds. "Scott called for a pack meeting."   
        Derek sighs as he hears this and turns to Phoebe. It only took one glance to her face to tell that she wasn't too excited about this detail.   
        "Alexander, come here sweetie." Phoebe calls out to her son. Alexander quickly runs to her open arms and Phoebe picks him up. Apprehension was very clear on her face and actions.   
        Only a few minutes passed by before Scott finally came in with Kira close behind. Once again, Phoebe stepped away as Scott came into the room, an action that didn't go missed by anyone.   
        "Hey, sorry I'm late." Scott tells everyone. "Where's Lydia and Parrish?"   
        "They'll be here soon," Stiles answers as he taps his phone impatiently. "I hope..."  
        Not a minute passed by before Lydia and Parish run into the room. A bag of McDonald's were in each of their hands, including a happy meal.  
        "Drive-thru had a long line," Lydia huffs out as she pushed the bags into Liam's hands. Stiles quickly grabbed one of the bags and started to give out the paper wrapped sandwiches. Everyone grabbed their food and took a seat around Derek's living room, making themselves at home.  
        Phoebe and Alexander just watched how at ease they were, while they themselves were not. Derek took notice of this and snatched the bag of food out of Stiles' hand. He took the discarded happy meal box and made his way towards Phoebe, handing them their share of the meal. The whole loft became silent as they watched the interaction continue as Derek led them towards the group, offering them a seat on the couch.  
        "Thank you," Phoebe tells Derek as she brings Alexander onto her lap. She warily watches the others before turning her attention to Alexander and making sure he's eating.    
        The loft had become eerily silent as everyone forgot about their meals and watched how Phoebe interacted with Alexander. They knew they should stop staring, but found themselves unable to. This was the first time they've come across someone seeking for help, especially a mother and her son.   
        "Should I start?" Phoebe asks, not bothering to look up from Alexander.   
        The question had caught them off guard and no one answered. Phoebe looks up and takes her time to look at everyone, gauging their expressions, getting a read on who they were and if she could trust them.   
        "Perhaps, it is all of you who should start this pack meeting." Phoebe states. "By showing us the color of your eyes."   
        "How about you start with showing us your eyes?" Malia defensively remarks.   
        "Malia," Scott says, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "She needs a reason to trust us and this is the way we earn it."   
        "I'll go first," Liam volunteers himself, trying to break the tension in the room. Phoebe and Alexander turn to look beside them and watch as Liam's eyes turn gold. Phoebe then turned to Lydia who was seated next to him and she just cleared her throat.   
        "Banshee," she introduces herself. "Nothing special with my eyes, but I can definitively let out a killer scream."   
        That introduction surprised Phoebe but she didn't comment in it. Instead she turned to Parrish who quickly revealed his orange eyes, once again surprising Phoebe.   
        "Hellhound," Parrish responds, answering her question before she got the chance to ask it.   
        Phoebe raised her eyebrows in surprise before she turned to Kira, who was standing next to Scott. Kira had to focus a bit before showing her amber eyes, which seemed to have wisps of fire.   
        "Kitsune," Kira explains. "Otherwise known as a fox."   
        Phoebe was still holding a look of surprise when she skipped over Scott and turned to look at Stiles. He simply waved his hand and offered his usual goofy smile.   
        "Human," Stiles tells her. "But I was once possessed by a nogitsune if that helps."   
        Phoebe lets out a light chuckle before setting her attention to Malia, who was on the fence about the whole thing. It took Stiles to hold on to her hand to coax Malia into showing them.   
        "Werecoyote," Malia quickly states as she revealed her bright blue eyes.   
        Phoebe remained silent as she watched the blue fade away. Alexander left her lap and instead of calling out to him, Phoebe let him go. They all watched as the young boy walked over to Malia and climbed into her lap. It was a funny sight for all of them to watch Malia look at the child in confusion but no one laughed as they watched Alexander place a hand on her cheek.   
        "He's put at ease with blue eyes," Phoebe explains to them. "We both are."   
        "Don't you know what it means?" Derek asks her.   
        "Of course I do." Phoebe answers as she looks down at her hands. "It's the color your eyes take when an innocent life is taken... Alexander's father used to have them."   
        The conversation seems to die at the statement since no one could find a way to respond to that. Phoebe sighs and looks up at all of them.   
        "I guess it's my turn to show you the color of my eyes," Phoebe tells them. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her eyelids flutter open and gold reflected in them, but instead of remaining gold, they flickered and then suddenly disappeared.   
        "Why do they flicker like that?" Malia asks.    
        "It's because she's a human who carried a werewolf's child," Derek answers leaving confused expressions everywhere. "When a human is impregnated by a werewolf, the child's DNA leaves a bit of his werewolf DNA in the mother's system. That's why Phoebe can reveal having gold eyes, but just for a short time."   
        "Didn't realize that was possible," Stiles states.   
        "Well it is," Phoebe replies, before looking down at her hands once more. "And it's because of this that we're being hunted down."   
        "You're being hunted by werewolf hunters?" Scott asks her.   
        "No, something far worse than hunters." Phoebe answers as she looks up at him. "I'm being hunted by a werewolf pack and their intent is to kill."


	2. Chapter 2

        Alexander stop playing with Malia's necklaces when he noticed his mother's change in mood. He quickly climbed down from Malia's lap and climbed into Phoebe's. She smiled tentatively at him, pressing a kiss on his head. As much as she tried to hide the fear she had coursing through her veins, she couldn't. The shaking of her hands made it obvious to everyone how she felt.   
        "I believe I overstayed my welcome," Phoebe states looking up at all of them. "If I don't leave now, you will be dragged into my mess and I don't wish that upon any of you."   
        Phoebe moves to stand but Derek places his hand on her shoulder and stops her.   
        "You came here looking for Laura for help, but you found me instead." Derek states. "I will honor Laura's wish, but you have to let me help you."   
        "You have to let _us_ help you." Scott corrects.   
        Phoebe was touched by their words but it did nothing to stop the fear she still held.   
        "You don't understand," Phoebe tells them. "If I stay here, they will target your pack too. Nicholai will tear your pack apart for what it stands for."   
        "What do you mean?" Stiles asks her confused.   
        Phoebe sighed as she clutched Alexander closer to her.   
        "Your pack, Alexander... in Nicholai's mind, they defy the world's order."   
        "How so?" Lydia asks, confused as to what a child and a standing pack had in relation. It was in those two things and Phoebe's past statements that made Derek realize what she was referring to and Phoebe was just about to confirm it.  
        "Nicholai follows the old laws," Phoebe explains. "And the old laws claim that wolves shall lay with wolves, wolf packs shall remain with wolves. Nicholai... Nicholai, he's a..."   
        "Purist." Derek states getting a nod from Phoebe.   
        "And he will come for Alexander and me." Phoebe tells them. "He can't stand to let a werewolf born from a human to live."  
        She pauses as she takes a breath, her eyes looking at the rest of the pack.   
        "He won't stand for your pack either. A diverse group of different supernatural individuals..." Phoebe warns Scott. "Nicholai will make you watch every member of your pack die before killing you himself."   
        Phoebe moves to stand and this time Derek let's her.   
        "This is why I should leave now," Phoebe tells them. "Nicholai won't ever notice I was ever here and your pack will be safe."   
        "But what about you?" Derek asks her.   
        "What about me?" Phoebe responds with a shrug. "I'll be on the run again, nothing's changed."   
        "I can't let you do that," Derek tells her. "If my sister offered you help, then let us help you."   
        "Maybe we should you know... talk about this more," Stiles offers up. "We still don't know what we're dealing with and personally, I still don't know if we can trust you."   
        "Stiles..." Scott scolds.   
        "What?" Stiles remarks. "Every girl Derek brings around tends to be dangerous."   
        "I didn't bring her," Derek tells them. "They came here on their own. Me arriving at the same time as they did is pure coincidence... I think."   
        Phoebe looked at him questioningly, but turned away as Alexander started to fidget in her arms.   
        "He needs to go to the bathroom," Phoebe tells them. "I'll leave you all to talk."   
        Phoebe left the living area and made her way upstairs. As soon as she closed the door did a bit of mayhem erupt in the room.   
        "She needs our help," Scott states.   
        "Did you not here what she said?" Stiles argues. "This Nicholai guy, which really cool villain name by the way, is going to kill us all!"   
        "This is a woman and her child," Parrish steps in. "We have to help her."   
        "That's the thing," Stiles states. "She doesn't want our help."   
        "Why are you so against this?" Lydia asks him.   
        "Because everything has been good," Stiles exclaims. "We've had a year of goodness. We graduated high school, we'll be attending college in the fall, and you kinda have to be  _alive_ to do that!"   
        "Maybe it's time for the pendulum to shift back down," Scott tells him. "Not everything can always stay good."   
        "Are you saying it's about time we have another life-threatening enemy to face?" Liam asks Scott confused.   
        "Yeah..." Scott answers. "It's the way the world balances things out. With the good comes the bad."   
        "So a year of good comes with a year of bad?" Liam asks.   
        "I hope not," Scott answers.   
        Derek could hear how Phoebe was washing Alexander up and their time was soon running out.   
        "So what's the final decision?" Derek asks them.   
        "Believe me, I want to help her." Stiles states. "But... but there's still holes in her story. Like what happened to Alexander's father? Or why did she finally come here after all this time?"   
        "She's a mother taking care of her pup," Malia pipes in. "I think she's willing to do anything to protect her son."  
        "Exactly," Stiles exclaims. "How far has she gone to protect her son?"   
        "So you don't trust her, is that it?" Derek asks.   
        "No, I don't." Stiles answers. "There's more to her story than she's letting on."   
        "If you wanted to hear more of my story all you had to ask," Phoebe states as she returns to the living room. Everyone had been too focused on the discussion that they hadn't heard her walk back in.  
        "Then consider me asking," Stiles replies.  
        Phoebe takes a deep breath before returning to her seat. Her mind wondered as to where she should begin, but the answer was simple; from the very beginning.  
        "I met Dimitri in the second semester of junior year." Phoebe starts out. "His story was that he had been home-schooled his whole life and was finally able to convince his family into letting him attend a public school. That's where I met him, roaming the halls, lost and confused. In two years, we were graduating and we were known as the high school sweethearts. We attended college together and it wasn't until our sophomore year that things started to change for the worse."   
        Phoebe paused and they could tell she was remembering some moment in the past. They let her have her moment as she slowly looked up at them with a heavy sigh.   
        "Dimitri's father had passed away and he disappeared for sudden times," Phoebe explains. "I was concerned for him and I gave him the space he needed until I felt like he was avoiding me. I went to speak to his roommate and it turns out that he had dropped out and showed no signs of returning. I went looking for him which was my first mistake of many."   
        "I went to his house which was something I never done before and I was met with glares from the neighboring houses. I knew I should have left by then, but I didn't. I just had to get answers." Phoebe sighs, rubbing her face tiredly as she continued. "That's where I came face to face with Nicholai for the first time. It didn't last long, no words were said, he just stared at me with a scrutinizing gaze. Dimitri showed up a few seconds later and told me I had to leave."   
        "I was confused," Phoebe tells them. "This guy I've been dating for four years just shut me out. He didn't have the decency to break up with me. A week later, Dimitri shows up at my dorm with a guilty expression and an explanation for everything I was questioning. He revealed to me about the world of werewolves and Alphas and packs and I... I believed him."   
        "That easily?" Stiles asked confused. Phoebe couldn't help but let out a chuckle.   
        "Yeah," Phoebe answers. "Part of me always believed there was more to this world and these myths, these old lore of wolves... they all had to hold some resemblance of the truth."   
        Phoebe's smile fades away as she turned to look at Alexander.   
        "Then there was the eyes," Phoebe tells Stiles. "Those bright blue eyes shining were hard to not believe."   
        "Who did he kill?" Scott asked her, wanting to be as thorough as they can be.   
        "His mother," Phoebe answers causing everyone to be alarmed, but only briefly. "She died in childbirth."  
        Phoebe placed a kiss on Alexander's head who was focusing intensely on her.   
        "Dimitri told me his eyes had once glowed gold," Phoebe tells them. "When he was about Alexander's age, his eyes were a bright gold, but he was bullied by the other kids in the pack. The other children taunted him in the fact that he killed his mother, which was a detail his father had hidden from him. Dimitri confronted him in this and that's when he learned the truth. His once gold eyes turned blue with the truth."   
        "You loved him," Kira states, seeing the deep fondness in her eyes.   
        "Dearly," Phoebe answers. "And he loved me too much as well... it was what got him killed in the end."   
        She cleared her throat, dispelling of the tears that were slowly falling down her cheek.   
        "Dimitri compared our situation to Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love that shouldn't take place by the Alphas new orders." Phoebe explains. "But Dimitri forgot that Romeo and Juliet isn't a story of love, but a tragedy, and that innocent people died on both sides."  
        "What happened?" Derek found himself asking.   
        "Two weeks later, they sent wolves to attack me," Phoebe answers. "Dimitri barely made it in time to stop them, but he had turned himself against the pack in doing so. We had to run and so we did."   
        "A year in, I found myself pregnant with Alexander." Phoebe smiled fondly. "It was harder to run and hide from Nicholai when one's pregnant but Dimitri managed. It wasn't until my water broke suddenly that we were forced to go to a hospital. The childbirth was long and tiring. Dimitri didn't want me moving in that state so we stayed for two days, which was enough for Nicholai to catch up to us."   
        Her smile disappeared once more and Alexander laid his head on Phoebe's shoulder.   
        "Dimitri fought against him, but an Omega against an Alpha... Dimitri died fighting for us." Phoebe tells them. "I was forced to run again and the hunt became more harsher since Nicholai had taken notice of Alexander. Everything Dimitri had told me was true. Nicholai was a monster and Alexander was now on his list too."  
        "I met Laura at a gas station two states from here. She took notice of my baby and the color of my eyes. She knew we were being hunted. She had stopped one of Nicholai's scouting betas that had found us." Phoebe's eyes looked up at Derek. "Laura saved my life and she offered us help, told me to find her at Beacon Hills."  
        "It's been three years since then," Phoebe states. "Three years since Dimitri died. Three years in which Alexander has lived looking over his shoulder in fear of Nicholai finding us. We have come across other Alphas. They promise to help us, but in the end Nicholai turns them against us and we're forced to run again. There have been too many times that I have been betrayed by Alphas claiming to help us, in the end Nicholai gets his way."  
        Phoebe then turns to Scott.  
        "That's why I'm hesitant to trust you, Scott. Alexander and I have only been able to correlate Alphas as beasts hunting us or betraying us. The only exception was Laura and she's gone."  
        "Let us help you," Scott pleads at her as he could sense her need to run out of the room. After hearing her story, everyone had come to a silent agreement that they needed to help her. "Please."   
        "You still don't understand do you?" Phoebe exclaims. "Nicholai will kill you all to get to me."   
        "We've faced worser threats than a wolf pack." Scott tells her.   
        "Nicholai isn't just some Alpha of a pack," Phoebe tells them. "They are known as the Drakov pack, the oldest and most largest pack in the northern hemisphere. He has an army of wolves at his command and he will scare other minor packs into joining his rank. Nicholai is an unstoppable force and you are just a boy Scott with a very small pack."  
        "Quality over Quantity," Scott remarks. "My pack may not be many and may have the strangest array of members but we have gone through a lot of things. We are not strangers to war."   
        "He's right," Derek answers, trying to further convince Phoebe. "Of all people, Scott is the one person you can trust. He defeated werewolf hunters, kanimas, and took apart the Alpha pack. He's faced nogitsunes, werejaguars, and even became a berserker, but Scott has overcome it all."   
        Phoebe contemplates all of this, her face blank of emotion. Scott and the rest of the pack held their breath in anticipation as they waited for her response.  
        "If you really do want to face Nicholai," Phoebe sighs out, looking back at Scott. "Your pack will need to be prepared and soon."   
        "How long do we have before he finds you?" Stiles asks.   
        "If we're lucky, Nicholai will send scouts in the next week." Phoebe tells them. "After that, it may be a week or two before he comes here himself."   
        "How many will come with him?" Derek asks her, knowing that an Alpha wouldn't travel alone.    
        "Nicholai usually brings four or five betas with him," Phoebe tells him before letting out a sigh. "But with the word out that Scott is a True Alpha looking over this territory... Nicholai will bring his whole pack. Twenty to thirty wolves, that's if he doesn't force other wolf packs to aid him."   
        "We're going to have to call for reinforcements." Scott states.   
        "Who could we possibly call?" Stiles exclaims as he looked up at Scott. Scott was giving him a knowing glance and Stiles shook his head. "No... not him."   
        "I know of someone too," Lydia pipes in. "Actually two."   
        "Unbelievable," Stiles mutters. "Please, not him either."   
        Phoebe watched the discussion continue and she couldn't help but feel relieved. A glimmer of hope was blooming in her chest that perhaps all of this could finally be over. Derek took notice of the change. He saw the small smile she offered Alexander before quickly hiding it away.   
        "You should go get some more rest," Derek offers to her. "We can take care of it from here."   
        Phoebe nods at this, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. It has certainly been a while since someone had taken care of her, it was a relief to have some resemblance of that right now. She carried Alexander up the stairs and away from the pack meeting. Derek watched her go, waiting for the door to close, before he returned his focus to the ongoing meeting. He finds everyone looking at him questioningly in which he scowls at them for.   
        "What?"   
        "What are you doing here Derek?" Stiles asks, asking the question that everyone has been wanting to ask ever since they heard of his return. "It's not that we don't want you here, but after a year, a year of not hearing from you, what brought you back home?"   
        Derek didn't know how to answer. He restrained himself from looking up at the bedroom upstairs and merely stared silently at the whole pack.   
        "My wolf..." Derek manages to say. "My wolf brought me here. I've been running back to Beacon Hills for three consecutive days. Something was drawing me here."   
        "Phoebe and Alexander?" Lydia asks him.  
        "Maybe," Derek shrugs. "I don't know."   
        "What happened to Braeden?" Scott asks next. "The last we saw you, you were leaving Mexico with her."   
        "I'll rather not talk about her," Derek tells them. "But you might want to call her and hire her before Nicholai and his pack get here."   
        Derek turns to walk away, but surprisingly, Malia steps up and intercepts him.   
        "What have you been doing the past year?" she asks him.   
        "I visited Cora for a bit in South America before moving back into my apartment in New York," Derek tells her. Malia knew there was more to his story and remain standing there, blocking his way. "If you don't mind, I'm about to call some reinforcements in."   
        "Oh come on! Who are you going to call?" Stiles asks exasperated by the amount of people who were going to be coming back to Beacon Hills.  
        "An old friend." Derek tells him. "Another Alpha."


	3. Chapter 3

        To Derek’s relief, the pack had finally left his apartment and he could finally relax in his own home. He moves to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when he realizes that there’s nothing in his fridge or anywhere in his kitchen. Derek sighed before making his way back to the living room and grabbing his wallet and keys. He was about to leave before he hesitated, deciding to make his way upstairs and knock on the bedroom door. 

        “Yes?” Phoebe asks as she opens the door of the room. 

        Derek looked at her and then into the room to find Alexander laying in bed, awake, and staring at both of them. There was a discarded novel nearby which Derek must have left behind. He assumed Phoebe was reading in order to pass the time. 

        “Derek?” Phoebe calls out to him, snapping him out of his haze. “Did you need something?” 

        “Uh yeah…” Derek answers, clearing his throat before he continued. “I’m heading out to the store to get groceries. Didn’t know if you want to stay or go with me?” 

        Phoebe looks back at Alexander before facing Derek again. 

        “Is it safe?” 

        Derek didn’t know how to respond. Of course it was safe. Beacon Hills was a safe place, but then again, he hasn’t been here in a while and they have had their occasional psychotic killer on the loose. 

        “I don’t know,” Derek answers. “If you preferred to stay, I don’t mind. The building has a security system in place. It’ll warn you if someone is trying to break in.” 

        “But that’s useless if we can’t defend ourselves.” Phoebe tells him. “We’ll be cornered lambs awaiting for the slaughter.” 

        “Ok…” Derek sighs out. “Then you can come with me.” 

        “And risk one of Nicholai’s betas finding us soon?” Phoebe offers up. “No, that’s not gonna work.” 

        “Then what do you suggest?” Derek asks a bit amused. They had two options and she had found both of them unreasonable. 

        “I don’t know,” Phoebe sheepishly states. She closes her eyes and rests her hand on the door tiredly. “I’m sorry. My paranoid self can be a bit too much sometimes.” 

        “It’s ok,” Derek assures her, recognizing her tired state. Laura had held that same expression for most of their time together after the fire. She never knew if they were ever truly safe. Remembering this caused Derek to feel pained again. He never really had the time to properly mourn for his sister, not even now. 

        “I guess…” Phoebe sighs out. “I guess it is better if we go with you. If Nicholai’s betas do find us, they won’t attempt something out in public and you’ll be there to stop them if they do. Yes, that should work.” 

        Derek didn’t respond seeing her quickly turn away from him and face Alexander. 

        “Come on,” she tells him as she helps him down from the bed. Alexander quickly puts on his shoes without being told and grabs his mother’s hand. 

        Without another word, Derek leads them out of the house and towards the garage. Luckily for him, he had left the Camaro here and had taken his escalade to New York. He disarms the alarm system and looks up at Phoebe, who’s eyeing the car. 

        “Something wrong?” Derek asks her. 

        “No… nothing,” she sighs out as she tucks Alexander in the backseat. “I just didn’t realize you had such a… car.” 

        Derek restrains from chuckling as he turns the car on. He waits for Phoebe to put her seatbelt in and driving out of the apartment building. It doesn’t take long to get the nearby grocery store but he quickly regrets coming at such a busy hour. Derek could already see the people recognizing his car.

        They manage to enter the store with only a few glances their way and by chance, Phoebe hadn’t noticed. Phoebe grabs a cart and places Alexander in the seat, following after Derek who started at the dairy section. They weren’t a lot of people there which is why Derek chose to begin here. He quickly started placing things in the cart, the basic necessities like egg and milk. He was so engrossed in the task that he failed to notice that Phoebe had noticed the lingering stares from the few people around them.

        “Derek?” 

        “Yeah,” Derek answers as he debates what coffee creamer flavor to get. 

        “Is there a reason why there’s people staring at us?” Phoebe whispers to him. 

        Derek freezes at her question before picking one of the random bottles and closing the freezer’s door. He didn’t turn to look at her or to the surrounding people around them. 

        “It’s a long story,” Derek explains to her. “But they’re possibly two reasons as to why they’re staring at me. One, because they think I’m a criminal or two, they pity me.” 

        Phoebe doesn’t respond to that, not even asking him to explain himself further. Instead she narrows her eyes at everyone near them before turning to look at Alexander. 

        “They should mind their own business, then.” Phoebe tells Derek as they move to the next aisle, ignoring the nearby gazes. Derek couldn’t help but give her a small smile before returning to his usual blank face. 

        They had managed to get through the whole store without someone approaching them. Everyone had kept their distance and just stared from afar, whispering to themselves made up gossip. It wasn’t until Derek reached the check out lanes that someone had decided to approach them. 

        “Derek?” 

        Derek stops at the mention of his name and slowly turns around to find Melissa McCall with a basket, waiting behind him. 

        “Derek Hale,” Melissa laughs out. “I thought I recognized that camaro outside.” 

        Melissa then strays away from Derek and focuses on the woman and kid beside him. Her eyes widen in surprise and Derek could already see her jumping to her conclusions but being polite enough not to ask. 

        “Who’s this?” Melissa asks, waving at the little boy. 

        Phoebe looks up at Derek in question. Her eyes asking the question whether they could trust her or not. Derek nods at her and so Phoebe smiles faintly at Melissa. 

        “His name is Alexander,” Phoebe tells her. “He’s not much of a talker.” 

        This doesn’t stop Melissa though as she smiles down at the little boy. 

        “He reminds me so much of Scott at that age,” Melissa mindlessly tells her. The boy’s eyes held so many emotions that he needed no words to explain. 

        “Scott?” Phoebe asks, turning to Derek in confusion. “You know Scott?” 

        “Yes, he’s my son.” Melissa says turning to look at her. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Melissa.” 

        “Phoebe,” Phoebe responds as she shakes Melissa’s extended hand. “Are you a…?” 

        “No, she’s not.” Derek answers for Melissa. “Scott was bitten, not born.” 

        “Oh ok,” Phoebe nods at this. 

        “I’m assuming there’s something going on, isn’t there?” Melissa asks Derek, feeling bad for interrupting their conversation. “I mean… you wouldn’t be back if there wasn’t.” 

        “I’m sure Scott will tell you everything when he sees you, but you’re right.” Derek tells her. “Trouble is coming.” 

        “Should I be worried?” Melissa asks him. 

        “Not at the moment,” Phoebe answers this time. “But sometime soon.” 

        Melissa nods at this, wanting to ask more, but this wasn’t a conversation to have out in the open. 

        “I’ll leave you two then,” Melissa sighs out before turning to Derek. “And you need to come over for dinner at the house sometime.” 

        “That’s not…” 

        “Not what? Neccesary?” Melissa asks him with a pointed look. “You’re back home, Derek. You deserve a homecoming meal.” 

        Before Derek could refuse the offer, Melissa turned on her heal and walked away. Derek huffed out annoyed and turned back to the cart only to find Phoebe trying to hide a smile. 

        “What?” he asked her, not hiding his annoyance. 

        “Nothing,” Phoebe answers in which Derek narrows his glare. “It’s just… a lot of people care about you. They’re happy you are back.” 

        Derek didn’t know how to respond to that and Phoebe noticed, turning her attention away from him and placing the things in the cart onto the conveyer belt. Alexander at some point started assisting her in this and demanded to be let out of the cart. Derek helped the kid out and carried him in order to let him reach the high moving belt. 

        Melissa watched Derek from afar and she could see the faint smile lingering behind his stoic expression. Alexander seemed to smile as well and Phoebe just chuckled from afar. She noticed how each of them were broken in their own way, but it was in this peaceful moment that thing seemed to be fitting together for them. 

* * *

        Phoebe had cleaned the kitchen alone, denying Derek’s offer of helping her. She had told him that this was a small payback for paying for the groceries and letting them stay in his home. Derek let her do this and allowed her to put away the groceries too. He did draw the line when she was about to start cooking dinner. 

        “We’re living in your home, eating your food. This is the least I could do.” 

        “Well it’s my kitchen and I’ll be the only one using it.” 

        Phoebe couldn't help but smile faintly at this before letting Derek shove her aside.

        “Can I help at least?” Phoebe asks him. 

        “No,” Derek answers. “Besides, shouldn’t you be looking over Alexander?”

        Phoebe tilts her head to the side and sees Alexander drawing on some discarded blank papers. She turns back to Derek who’s already cutting some vegetables up. 

        “I can see him from here,” Phoebe answers. “Now I’m going to ask again, is there anything I could help with?” 

        Derek sighs at her question and motions to the small bag of potatoes. 

        “Peel those would you?” 

        Phoebe nods at his orders and begins to do as he says. They worked in a comfortable silence, a boundary they had mutually and silently agreed on. 

        “At the grocery store…” Phoebe starts off reluctantly as she placed the freshly washed peeled potatoes beside Derek. She notices Derek tense up, unsure if it was her close proximity or because of her breaking the silence, either way she takes a step back but continues with her question. “You said they were either staring because you were a criminal or because of pity.” 

        Derek stops his cutting and grasps the edge of the counter tightly. He knew what was coming but he couldn’t stop it. 

        “I told you my life story and in front of a crowd,” Phoebe continues. “I think it’s time I get answers of my own, starting with you.”

        Derek shakes his head, shifting the peeled potatoes into a pot, before setting it aside and finally turning to face Phoebe. 

        “I don’t need to know everything,” Phoebe states. “Just the major things like how Scott became an Alpha and how his pack got together and why you left them in the first place.” 

        Derek cleared his throat and leaned back on the counter. His head was in a storm of thoughts due to her question, but this story was a long one. It wasn’t just his story, but all of theirs entangled together. 

        “It all started 9 years ago,” Derek tells her. “When the Hale house… when _my_ house was burned down. A fire that killed most of my family and that was set with that sole purpose.” 

        Derek told her how it had been his current girlfriend, Kate Argent, who had orchestrated the whole thing. He had dated her in a rebellious act since she had been the daughter of the local werewolf hunter. Derek confessed that this was a mistake he’s always regretted and one he still held responsible for. 

        He delved into Scott getting the bite by his uncle Peter and the chain reaction of events after that. Derek had only come to town to find his sister only to find her dead and another Alpha had taken residence in her place. He told her how this sparked a need for revenge and Derek told her how later on, he found out that it was his uncle Peter who had intentionally killed his sister for her Alpha status. Derek told her how in the end he killed Peter and became an Alpha, creating his own pack, and how he had made another mistake in doing this. 

        Derek told her how he had the intention of creating a beta but instead received the kanima. After another series of deaths, not innocent either, Stiles and his Uncle Peter, who had reincarnated himself somehow, had brought the solution of stopping the kanima allowing him to shift into the originally wanted werewolf. He told her how in the end two of his betas wanted nothing to do with their lives being under constant threat and had left to find another pack. 

        This brought to light another serious of enemies; the Alpha pack and the Darach. Derek briefly explained this as that year had brought a lot of misery for him. Most of his pack died, the remainder of his pack had turned away from him, and his girlfriend at that time had been the Darach. There was the highlight that at this time he had lost his Alpha status, something that he now found relieving since he wasn’t made for that kind of responsibility, in order to save his presumed dead sister Cora. 

        Derek explained to her how Scott had become a True Alpha as he chose to not kill the Darach or in fact any of his past enemies. His pure courage and morality was what shifted him to become like this. 

        Derek barely explained the time after that with the nogitsune causing trouble around town as he barely could make sense of what occurred that year. 

        In conclusion of his time spent there, Derek recounted how Kate Argent, presumed dead after Peter supposedly killed her, had come back as a werejaguar. Derek told her how he thought he was dying due to some ritual Kate had forced upon him. He had been losing his werewolf side and it wasn’t until the whole ordeal of the Benefactor was over and the fight over in Mexico had concluded that he had regained his werewolf nature and more. 

        Derek avoided the topic of his past relationship with Braeden or the fact that he was an incredible douchebag to Scott and Stiles in the beginning, but he did confess to her why his eyes were blue. She knew she was dying to know and he saw how her eyes had sympathized with him as he finally admitted what happened during his sophomore year with Paige. 

        “Wow…” Phoebe whispers. “That’s…” 

        “A lot?” Derek states. “I know.” 

        “No,” Phoebe says with a shake of her head. “No one deserves that much tragedy in their life. I’m so sorry.” 

        Derek looked at her in surprise as she apologized to him as if she had done this to him. 

        “It’s ok,” Derek says clearing his throat, trying to shove down his rising emotions. “I’ve gotten over it.”

        Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him knowing full well that he hadn’t instead he had run away from it all. She didn’t tell him this knowing it would most likely create unneeded tension between them. So Phoebe kept her mouth shut as she helped him with the last touches on dinner.

        They were just setting up the table for dinner. Alexander had already taken a seat at the head of the table which caused Phoebe to chuckle as his head barely reached the table’s surface. Derek had just set the mashed potatoes down when the front door of the apartment slides open, revealing the shadow of a man with two red eyes glowing. 

        “It seems I came just in time for dinner?” 


	4. Chapter 4

        "Can you please tone down the big entrance?" Derek exclaims as he saw Phoebe immediately place Alexander behind her. Her eyes flickered gold for a bit before they settled back to her normal brown. "I thought we talked about this." 

        The Alpha chuckles at Derek before letting his eyes return to a familiar green. 

        "I'm sorry," he laughs out. "It's a habit." 

        Derek shakes his head and turns to Phoebe with an apologetic look. 

        "There's nothing to be afraid about," Derek tells her. "We can trust him." 

        Phoebe didn't pay Derek much mind as her focus was on the Alpha who had stepped into the loft, making himself at home. 

        "Who is he?" Phoebe asked him. 

        Derek knew that he couldn't keep this a secret. A year had gone by in which he had avoided informing anyone on his current adventures. There was a very good reason as to why, but with the current problem at hand, Derek knew he had to come out clean. 

        "Meet Jakob," Derek introduces the Alpha. "He's my father." 

        Phoebe was confused at this.

        "I thought your father wasn't in the picture," Phoebe recalled from Derek's backstory. 

        "He wasn't," Derek tells her. "Not until recently." 

        Phoebe was wary of Jakob, but still shook his extended hand. 

        "Nice to meet you," Phoebe says flatly. 

        "The pleasure is all mine," Jakob states as he took Phoebe and Alexander in. He didn't understand how the mother and kid could have the Drakov pack after them, but Derek had told him all would be explained later. 

        "How did you get here so soon?" Derek asks him. "I just called you this morning." 

        "I took the first flight from NY to here," Jakob replies. "The problem sounded urgent." 

        Derek rolled his eyes at his father's obvious attempts of reconciliation between them and restrains himself from voicing them out. 

        "I would offer you to stay here for the night, but..." 

        "...I don't trust you." Phoebe cuts to the chase. "I'm very wary of Alphas." 

        Jakob watched the human with amusement before turning to his son. 

        "I already made plans to stay elsewhere," Jakob informs Derek. "A reluctant Deaton is letting me stay at his." 

        Derek simply nods at this and Jakob sighs. 

        "If you don't want me here then why did you call me?" Jakob calls him out. 

        "Because this is the biggest threat we've faced before," Derek answers. "One that we know is coming and one that we can prepare for. All hands on deck are needed for this one." 

        Jakob and Derek stared at each other silently, waiting for the other to give in. It was obvious to Phoebe that there was a tension between them and she had her suspicions as to why. With a sigh, Jakob nods at Derek's explanation and steps down from their stare down.

        "Is Cora coming?" Jakob asked Derek. 

        "I haven't made the call yet," Derek tells him. "She doesn't know that I found you and frankly, I'm pretty sure she thinks you're dead. You did leave mom when Cora was just a few months old." 

        Jakob doesn't want to continue on this topic any longer especially with the stranger listening to every honest word coming from Derek's mouth. 

        "I should go," Jakob states. "I just went through a long flight and Deaton is waiting for me at the clinic." 

        "Sounds good," Derek mutters as he watches his father leave. The door of his loft slides closed and Derek can finally relax again. Phoebe watched him with concern, but Derek brushed her off. "Dinner's getting cold." 

        Phoebe nods at this, knowing Derek didn't want to talk about it at the moment. They all return to the table and ate in silence.

        Alexander, after the brief appearance of the unknown Alpha, was the happiest he's ever been. Seated on his mother's lap so he could reach the table, Alexander had experienced his first home-cooked meal. Though this wasn't really a home, this is what Alexander imagined it would be like.

        They all ate in peaceful silence, Derek making sure Phoebe and Alexander had enough to eat. After they all cleared their plates and Alexander got to eat some milk and oreos for dessert, they all started to get ready for bed. Once Phoebe tucked Alexander in did she make her way downstairs, finding Derek getting the couch ready. 

        "You know... you can have your room back." Phoebe starts off. "I feel bad making you sleep on your couch  _in_ your own home." 

        "You're my guests," Derek answers. "Besides, this hasn't been home for a while..." 

        Phoebe wanted to argue against that, but knew that it wasn't the time for that. She had another topic in mind for now. 

        "About your father..." 

        "It's a long story," Derek sighs out still not wanting to explain to her another tragedy of his life. "Just know that Jakob is trustworthy, but he's a complete ass." 

        "If he truly brings you discomfort, then maybe he should leave." 

        "No," Derek answers. "We need as many wolves as we can. I hate to admit it but... Jakob is very well known in the werewolf community. He can call in a few favors and give us more reinforcements." 

        "But if this compromises you, then please don't suffer at my cost." 

        "I can handle Jakob," Derek states. "And he's being useful for once in his life, this is his way in making amends." 

        Phoebe sighed at this and nods at him. Derek, believing that was the end of the conversation, begins to fix the sofa once more.

        "You call him by his first name." Phoebe points out. 

        "Huh?" Derek asks mindlessly. 

        "You call him Jakob," Phoebe states. "You don't call him dad." 

        "That's because, if you haven't noticed, he wasn't really there to be a dad." Derek grits out. 

        Phoebe worried for Derek as he said this. Anger had been a huge part of his life until recently, but now it was resurging again. She didn't want Derek to suffer anymore than he already has. The poor werewolf shouldn't ever feel these dark feelings again. 

        "If you ever want to talk about this further... I'm here." Phoebe offers up. 

        Derek looked up at her in surprise of her offer. No one had really been interested in his history or even bothered to care about listening to more. Even through his shock, Derek nodded at Phoebe who just smiled at him before making her way upstairs again. 

* * *

        Phoebe woke up startled. She sat up on the bed and scanned the dimly lit room. The sun had risen a while ago and Phoebe had managed to sleep through it. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she soon searched for Alexander. The bed was a mess of sheets and it didn't contain her son. Phoebe noticing this quickly pulls on her shoes and starts to run out of the room in a panic. She stops when she notices Alexander sitting on the couch watching tv, watching over him was Stiles and Malia. 

        "He's fine." 

        Phoebe turns to find Derek stepping out of the kitchen and looking up at her. 

        "He came downstairs an hour ago," Derek continues to tell her. "We both thought you deserved to rest more." 

        Phoebe didn't know how to answer and just simply nodded at this. Her eyes returned to her son who was practically sitting on Malia's lap. She seemed to be stiff at the action but didn't object with Alexander's attention. 

        "Breakfast is ready," Derek states before returning into the kitchen. 

        Hearing that, everyone started to get up and move to the dining table. Stiles and Malia greeted Phoebe and followed her into the kitchen. The table was set with eggs, bacon, and waffles. A fresh pot of coffee was being made and Stiles and Malia fought over the orange juice. Alexander tugged Phoebe into a chair and quickly sat on her lap. 

        The table was filled with noise but it primarily came from Stiles. Other than that, it was Derek's one word answers that quickly deflected the conversation from himself. Phoebe watched them all, wondering why these two from the pack had decided to drop by so early in the morning. The answer to that, she noticed, had to do with Derek and Malia, but Phoebe didn't know what. 

        Once breakfast was over, Phoebe and Derek started to clean up. Stiles managed to charm Alexander into watching more cartoons leaving Malia in the kitchen with them. Phoebe noticed that Malia seemed nervous and turned to Derek to see if he had noticed. He had, and was ignoring it as he continued to place the dishes in the dishwasher. Phoebe took a hold of his wrist and looked at him questioningly. 

        "I can finish this," Phoebe tells him. "Go ahead and talk to her." 

        Derek sighed as he heard this and turned to Malia who was still waiting for him. Phoebe let go of his wrist and Derek walked towards Malia.

        "If you're here to ask me about my past year..."

        "I'm not here for that," Malia answers. "You invited us, _me_ , to breakfast. I was wondering if that had to do with us being related and all."

        "Yes," Derek answers quickly. "Anything else?"

        "Yeah... I want to know more about us... the Hales." Malia answers.

        Derek was surprised at her answer and Malia slightly smiled at this. 

        "I know that there aren't a lot of us left, and that Peter was the worst, but you're my cousin and our family has a legacy." Malia tells him. "I want to know more."

        "I don't know much..." Derek sighs out. 

        "Whatever you know is already more than I already know." Malia states. "Please, Derek?" 

        Derek hesitates and looks over at Phoebe, who's trying her hardest to fight a smile. Derek turned back to Malia and knew what he had to do. 

        "I have a sister in South America," Derek tells her. "I'm going to call for her help today. When she gets here, we'll have that talk." 

        Malia smiled at this and thanked him before calling Stiles out so they could leave. Once they were gone, Phoebe turned to Derek with a faint smile and headed towards the living room to get Alexander washed up and changed. 

* * *

        Derek walked into the Clinic with Alexander and Phoebe right behind him. Scott had called him in saying it was urgent and Derek had his suspicions as to what it could be. His suspicions were confirmed as he made his way in and found Jakob and Scott standing at opposing sides of the room with Deaton in the middle. 

        "What's going on?" Derek asked them. 

        "I found him running around our territory," Scott answered. "He's an Alpha." 

        "Not a threatening one," Deaton pipes in. 

        "And how would you know?" Scott asks. 

        Deaton looked up to Derek who frowned at the attention. He knew what he had to say to diffuse this situation. 

        "Jakob isn't a threat," Derek states. "He's here to help." 

        Scott eases up as Derek speaks up but still didn't understand how this Alpha, who had appeared in a day, could be trusted by Derek and Deaton. 

        "Who is he?" 

        Jakob chuckled at the question. 

        "I'm Derek's father..." 

        "Not the word I would use," Derek remarks but nods towards Scott. "But he's right. Scott this is Jakob." 

        "Another Hale?" Scott asked confused. 

        "No," Deaton answers. "Jakob was from a small neighboring pack that no longer exists. He was only a Hale by association." 

        Jakob slightly glared at Deaton at his explanation, but Deaton didn't pay him any mind. It wasn't hard to see that these two had a lot of bad blood in between them, but managed to stay cordial with one another. Everyone ignored the slight tension and Derek turned to Scott. 

        "Is that why you called me here?" Derek asks him. 

        "Mainly," Scott answers. "But I wanted to give you an update with the recruitment." 

        "Ok," Derek states.  

        "I called Isaac," Scott tells him. "He's busy doing some side job that Chris gave him, but he promised he'll get here by next weekend." 

        "Did you call Argent?" Derek asks him. 

        "Whoa, hold up..." Jakob steps in. "You're involving hunters?" 

        "Argent is on our side," Derek answers. "Besides, he has experience going against werewolf packs. We're going to need him." 

        Derek ignored Jakob's sigh and turned to Scott. 

        "So... did you call him?" 

        "He's on his way here," Scott answers. "Which reminds me..."

        "What?" Derek asks. 

        "I called Braeden," Scott tells him. "She said no and said for obvious reason, but she did say she'll pass the offer up to Deucalion." 

        "Deucalion?" Jakob asks interested. 

        "Yeah," Scott answers. "He owes Derek and I a lifetime of favors." 

        "If he's willing to help then why not?" Derek responds. "Let him come." 

        "I thought you and the Alpha pack had a rough history," Phoebe pipes in with concern in her eyes. 

        "We didn't," Derek tells her. "But we've gotten over it." 

        "Deucalion can't be trusted," Phoebe states. 

        "Phoebe..." Deaton calls her out, but she wasn't having any of it. 

        "Deucalion is a monster," Phoebe exclaims. "I thought he was dead. You said you defeated him." 

        Derek paused as he looked down at Phoebe. Her stance had returned to a protective one as she shielded Alexander from everyone in the room. Derek didn't understand how Phoebe and Deucalion could have ever crossed paths, but he had a feeling it wasn't post-Alpha pack.

        "If that's the allies you keep, then I don't think Alexander and I can stay," Phoebe states as she grabs Alexander's hand. "I think it's time for me to leave."  


	5. Chapter 5

        "Phoebe, wait!" Derek shouts as he runs out of the Clinic and into the parking lot. Phoebe was just a few strides ahead of him, tugging a young Alexander right behind here. "Phoebe, come on!" 

        Phoebe seemed to hesitate in moving forward and Derek quickly caught up to her. Phoebe refused to meet his eyes as Derek stood in front of her.         

        "Come back inside," Derek tells her. "Let me explain. Deucalion is a good man now." 

        "You're wrong," Phoebe grits out. "Deucalion is no man. He's a monster."

        "You say this but you don't offer an explanation," Derek exclaims. "Help me understand, Phoebe."

        Once again, Phoebe finds herself hesitating. She looks down at Alexander and could see the conflict within his eyes. As usual, it was hard for her son to keep running from invisible enemies. 

        "Let's go back to the Clinic," Derek offered to her. "Tell us your side of the story." 

        "Alright," Phoebe sighs out.

        Derek lets out a breath of relief and leads them back inside. Everyone looked up in surprise since they all saw the desperation to flee in the mother's eyes. Deaton was quick to offer her a seat as everyone circled around her waiting for her to speak. 

        "I met Deucalion a year after Alexander was born," Phoebe starts to explain. "We heard whispers about him from neighboring packs. Before these pack turned against us, they told us about Deucalion and his pack of Alphas. They told us how unusual it was for a pack to be run like this so the idea was planted in my mind that their pack must go against the natural order that the Drakov pack believed in."

        "It took me a while to finally find Deucalion, but wherever he went, bodies seemed to follow. So when I was finally able to gain an audience with him, I should have known it was a trap." 

        "What do you mean?" Deaton asks concerned. 

        "Deucalion had heard of me," Phoebe answers. "He wanted to witness the human with the wolf eyes." 

        "But Deucalion only cared for wolves who presented Alpha," Jakob adds in. "Why would he want to meet you?" 

        Phoebe let out a sigh at this question. 

        "Deucalion wanted to see me... before he sent me off to Nicholai." Phoebe tells them. 

        "What?" Scott exclaimed. 

        "Deucalion had known for a while that I was searching for him in hopes that he would protect me from Nicholai coming after us. I thought we shared common enemy and I believed he would align himself with us even though we had nothing to offer, but I was wrong. Like all the other Alphas we encountered before him, Deucalion turned his back against us and all because he was hoping to persuade Nicholai into killing us and joining his pack." 

        Phoebe brushed the hair away from Alexander's forehead and pressed a kiss on the bare skin. 

        "I was cornered the moment I entered the warehouse," Phoebe tells them. "And once I saw that, I knew what I was fated for that night. I wouldn't have escaped if it wasn't..." Phoebe smiled slightly at the memory. "If it wasn't for one of the twins. He had the chance to strike me down, but he didn't. I was able to run away because of that and I've kept running ever since." 

        The whole room became silent after the story. Scott sent a look towards Derek who hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing. He was worried over what Derek could possibly be thinking at the moment. 

        "We don't have to bring Deucalion into this if you don't want to," Derek tells her. Jakob was about to interrupt but Derek quickly sent a glare into his direction, silencing him for the moment. Derek moves towards Phoebe and kneels down in front of her so he could look into her eyes. "Deucalion knows what he did was wrong and he has a long way to go in repenting his sins. Fighting in this war against the Drakov pack to free you of them is the only way Deucalion could repay what he did to you." 

        "I don't know," Phoebe says as she shakes her head and holds Alexander closer to her chest. "What if he stabs us in the back again? I don't think I can simply run away this time... not when all of you are risking your lives for us." 

        "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you or Alexander." Derek promised her. "Nicholai will have to go over my dead body to reach you." 

        "And for that to happen, he'll have to go through me." Scott adds in. 

        "And me," Deaton states. 

        "Well now I'm feeling left out," Jakob remarks. "Count me in as well." 

        Phoebe could only offer a small smile to everyone, "I don't wish for any of you to lose your life for us." 

        "It's too late for that," Scott tells her. "You're one of us now and I protect my pack." 

        Phoebe reluctantly nodded at Scott and took a hold of Derek's hand in gratitude. Derek could only smile up at her and patted Alexander's back to put him at ease. Jakob looked at the small cluster in front of him and felt an unease settle in his stomach. 

* * *

        Ever since Jakob crossed the border and was finally classified as a non-threat that Alpha Scott realized he had to fix the town security. He knew that in the next few days there would be in an influx of werewolves. Most of them were old friends and familiar faces while others would be recruits from Deucalion and Jakob. It was because of this that Scott had started to make boundary runs every morning and nightfall in the company of Malia and Liam. 

        "Hey Scott," Malia calls out as she slowed down to a jog. "Someone's coming." 

        Scott caught up to her and soon did Liam. 

        "He's sprinting," Liam whispers as his hearing caught the fast, hard steps that were being taken. 

        Scott narrowed his own hearing and realized that the footsteps weren't from one person, but two. 

        "He's not sprinting," Scott says in realization. "He's being chased." 

        It didn't take long for the three to start running towards that direction. Scott was in the lead, hoping to catch a sight of either wolf, but an impatient Malia pulls ahead of him. 

        "Malia wait!" Scott calls out to her but she was too focused on the hunt. 

        Scott slows down and Liam stops right beside him. 

        "What happened?" Liam asks him a bit out of breath. "Where did they go?" 

        Scott didn't respond as he tried to find them once more. He could hear ragged breaths before it was silenced by a big crash.

        "Scott! I got them!" 

        Scott quickly sprinted towards where he heard Malia last and found her practically sitting over the apprehended wolf. 

        "Let me go you crazy bitch!" 

        Scott narrowed his eyes at the wolf in the ground. 

        "Jackson?" 

        "What are you standing there for, McCall?!" Jackson responds. "Call of your attack dog!" 

        Scott quickly motioned for Malia to release him and Jackson groaned as he stood up from the forest floor. He brushed away the dirt and leaves that stuck on his clothes and glared at everyone. Jackson started to walk and Scott accompanied him, leaving Liam and Malia to finish the border run. 

        "What are you doing here, Jackson?" Scott asked him. "Last I heard, you were in England." 

        "I was," Jackson responds as he started to walk with them. "Lydia called me a few days ago. She said you could use the help." 

        "Well thanks for coming man," Scott says as he patted Jackson's back. "So Lydia explained everything to you?" 

        "Yeah," Jackson answered. "Evil pack after a mom and her werewolf pup. I knew I had to come in and help."

        "Really?" Scott asked a bit surprised. 

        "You have to be completely heartless to not want to help," Jackson exclaimed. 

        " _Says the former kanima,_ " Scott whispers causing Jackson to shove him to the side. "Too soon?" 

        Jackson could only shake his head at him and continued the trek back into town. Scott started to walk slower as a question came to mind. 

        "Wait..." Scott trails off causing Jackson to stop and turn to look back at him. "You were being chased." 

        "Yeah and?" Jackson asks. 

        "Who was chasing you?" 

        Jackson scowled at the question, "I thought you knew oh great powerful Alpha." 

        "Knew what?" Scott asked him. 

        "He's here." 

        Scott knew they were unprepared and panic quickly settled in his bones. He had left Malia and Liam alone to face this powerful Alpha while he caught up with Jackson. Scott quickly turned to the woods and started to focus his hearing to find... laughter?

        "So I see him from afar and instantly know who he is, because like who would wear a blazer in the middle of the fucking forest, and I knew I had to scare the shit out of him so I start to use these tactics that Chris taught me and I kept myself hidden but made sure he was being watched and bam! He starts sprinting like a hellhound is after him and..." 

        Liam and Malia wanted to hear the rest of the story but he trailed off. A smile was etched on his face as he looked up at Scott. 

        "Isaac," Scott laughs out as he quickly pulls him into a hug. "Dude, it's so good to see you." 

        "You too, man." Isaac responds as he embraced Scott back. "It's been too long." 

        "You were the one chasing me?" Jackson exclaims unhappily. 

        "Thought you could use a little scare," Isaac said with a shrug. 

        Jackson's eyes glew blue and a growl escaped his throat. Isaac's eyes soon glowed gold and Scott knew he had to stop this before it could begin. 

        "Everyone calm down," Scott orders as he stepped in between them. "We're not here to fight one another. We're here to fight _alongside_ one another. Big difference." 

        Unable to go against the order of an Alpha, Jackson and Isaac were forced to step down. Scott knew there was a history between them, but they would have to get over it. 

        "Let's head back into town," Scott states. "I think there's someone you should all meet." 

* * *

        She feared the attachment. She could see it in his eyes, the longing for them to stay forever. She feared that the walls she had built around them would fall as they spent more time in the small town, but she had a plan. If they beat the Drakov pack, she would take Alexander with her and find a home where wolf politics didn't exist. She knew this would break his heart, but she had to. 

        Phoebe looked over at Alexander and sighed as she watched him be taken care of by Kira and Lydia. The girls had come over and brought him toys and new clothes for him to wear. Phoebe couldn't help but think that Alexander was fulfilling their childish dreams of dressing up baby dolls. She feared the newfound attention would make Alexander shy away but instead he thrived in it. All the more reason Phoebe was afraid of Alexander getting used to it here. He would be heartbroken in the long run. 

        Her thoughts must have been very evident on her face since Derek was quick to offer a distraction. 

        "He's probably not used to having all these girls fawning over him," Derek states as he offered her a glass of wine. Phoebe accepted the glass and was glad to see she wasn't the only one drinking as Derek held a beer bottle. 

        "No, he's not." Phoebe responded with a small smile as she took a sip. "He's got his looks from his father and apparently his charm too." 

        A brief moment of silence passes between them as they watched Alexander fawn over the two teenagers. Her warm smile soon grows cold as her thoughts start to wander again. 

        "Come on," Derek tells her as grabs onto the crook of her arm with the intention to lead her away from the scene. "Let's get your mind off whatever is troubling you." 

        Phoebe allowed Derek to whisk her away out into the balcony. The door closed behind them and Phoebe enjoyed the nice warmth provided by the breeze. It was peaceful out here in the silent outskirts of the city. It held privacy but one could still hear the life coming from downtown. 

        "I promise you the view is better at night," Derek tells her as he stood next to her. 

        "I'll take your word on that," Phoebe answers as she takes another long drink. Derek watched her expression and knew that nothing had changed.

        "You should relax, you know?" Derek tells her. "We're safe." 

        "For now," Phoebe responds as she takes a glance over Derek. "This is the calm before the storm." 

        Derek couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Phoebe narrowed his eyes at him and Derek knew he had to give her an explanation. 

        "You're just like Laura when we were younger," Derek tells her. "Nowhere was ever face for us. Not until we got to New York where there were multiple wolf packs that lived in harmony with no hunters in sight. Even then it took us a while to carve out our little corner." 

        "I know I only met her for a few minutes, but I could tell instantly that she was a good person." 

        "She was," Derek responds softly as he leaned over the railing. "I wish she was here. She would know what to do next." 

        "You're doing great by the circumstance given," Phoebe tells him as she placed a hand over his shoulder. "You don't know how thankful I am that you're here. I would have been lost without you." 

        "I could say the same." 

        Derek was surprised at the statement and looked up at her to gauge her reaction. Phoebe didn't know how to feel at the moment and could only stare back with the same confusion that Derek had. No more words were exchanged between them as a rumbling erupted the slight tension in the air. Both of them looked down to find a silver porsche parking on the side of the street. 

        "Huh," Derek mutters under his breath as he stood up. "They're here." 

        "Who?" Phoebe asked following after him as he started to make his way inside. 

        "The remainder of my original pack." Derek tells her. "The ones I turned."

        Phoebe didn't say more as she stood beside Derek and waited for the loft door to slide open. A few seconds passed before she heard the shuffling of steps that led up to their entrance. The door of the loft slides open and the pair came in. Phoebe took in the two new faces; one was scowling and the other had a tilted smile on his face. 

        "Phoebe, meet Jackson and Isaac." Derek states as he motioned to them.

        "Pleasure to meet you," Phoebe says as she extends her hand for them to shake. Jackson gave her a quick shake while Isaac only tugged her closer and pressed a kiss on both cheeks, catching Phoebe by surprise. 

        "That's how you greet people in _Paris_ ," Isaac says with a grin. 

        Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle at the confidence in that one, "Been abroad I see?" 

        "The both of us, actually." Jackson tells her. "I was in England while Isaac was... you know." 

        "Kissing women every chance you get?" Phoebe prompts unamused. 

        "Just the pretty ones," Isaac responds with a wink. 

        Phoebe could only shake her head at him, "You do realize I'm a mother right?" 

        "Doesn't mean you're any less pretty," Isaac says as he scanned the room. "So where is the little wolf pup?" 

        "In the living room with Lydia and Kira." Derek states. The boys were about to head there, but Derek placed a hand up and stopped them. He turned to Phoebe knowing she was wary of strangers. Phoebe smiled thankfully at him before turning to the two new werewolves. 

        "Show me your eyes." 

        With no further demands, Isaac and Jackson revealed their true colors.

        "I'm surprised at how many of you have blue eyes at such a young age," Phoebe comments as she looked into Jackson's eyes. 

        "I was a kanima before I was a werewolf," Jackson explained to her. "Someone else was calling the shots for a while. Innocent lives were taken." 

        Phoebe kindly smiled at him. 

        "I understand," Phoebe tells him. "I don't judge you." 

        Jackson felt a sudden relief in hearing her say that. Things started to make sense as to why Lydia and the rest of them wanted to protect her and her kid. Even though Phoebe was going through hell, she still held compassion for others. 

        "Go ahead," she tells the two boys. "Alexander will be happy to meet new people." 

        Isaac and Jackson walked past them and Phoebe watched them go before turning to look at Derek. 

        "One of these days you're going to have to tell me why blue eyes fascinate you." Derek tells her. "There's something beyond the reason you already gave us." 

        Phoebe only offered him a sad smile this time as she downed the last of her drink. 

        "That's a story for another time."


	6. Chapter 6

        "Talk to me." 

        Phoebe looks up startled to find the veterinarian peering down at her. She didn't know how he managed to sneak in without her knowing but she knew it had to do with the old wisdom hidden behind his eyes. Phoebe lets out a sigh as she watches Alexander sleep soundly at the end of the couch. She brushes away the stray hair on his face before easing herself from under him. Alexander only groans at the slight movement before burying himself deeper into the pillow. Phoebe lets out a sigh of relief before facing Deaton. 

        "I don't know what you'll like me to talk about." Phoebe answers to him, her voice faintly heard in the silent room. 

        "You're still apprehensive in your stay here," Deaton points out causing Phoebe to relax her stiff posture quickly. Deaton ignores the act and continues, "You're safe here, Phoebe." 

        "People keep reminding me of this, but I can't let my guard down." Phoebe responds as she looked down at her hands. "I trust Derek and I... I'm trying to trust Scott... and you..." she lets out a long sigh and looks up at him with a defeated glance, "I'm trying." 

        "Come with me," Deaton states after a while motioning her to follow him outside of the loft. "I think there's someone you should meet." 

        Phoebe narrows her gaze at him finding it suspicious that the vet wanted to take her out before the sun even rose. Deaton's face held no expression except for a small quirk of his lips that Phoebe read as a sympathetic smile. Her gaze then looks down at a sleeping Alexander. She had brought him down so they could both start breakfast just to find the sofa empty and Derek nowhere in sight. Phoebe visibly hesitates and Deaton takes a step closer. 

        "Derek is downstairs dealing with his father." Deaton informed her. "He'll be up soon and will gladly look after Alexander." 

        Phoebe wrings her hand and avoids Deaton's waiting stare before her body eases in defeat. Her eyes then looks over at Deaton and she nods. Deaton smiles at this and motions her out. They make their way downstairs and Deaton catches sight of Derek, nodding at him in goodbye. Phoebe was too distracted by in who she could be possibly meeting that she missed the small interaction. 

        The entire drive is silent. Both were fine with the stale atmosphere between them. It doesn't take long for Deaton to stop the car and Phoebe narrows her eyes at the location she's been brought to. The sun is slowly rising, faint hues of yellow and pink decorating the horizon beyond them. Phoebe opens the door and notices the faint fog that clings through the protruding tombstones. 

        "Why are we at a cemetery?" Phoebe asks disrupting the fragile silence between them. Deaton simply offered her an echo of a polite smile as his hands tuck into the pockets of his coat. 

        "You came to Beacon Hills in search of Laura," Deaton states as he starts to lead her through a small pebbled trail. "I brought you here because this is where you'll find her." 

        Deaton stops in front of a mausoleum. The cold marble exterior is simply decorated with long columns and blue stained glass. Phoebe finds herself holding her breath as she looked at the etched named on the top. 

        "It's no secret that most of Derek's family is buried here," Deaton tells her as he watched her reaction closely. She quietly swallowed as her eyes took in the whole building itself. "The Hale fire, hunters, _Peter_..." 

        "I'm aware," Phoebe weakly whispers. She takes a step closer and her hand reaches out to slowly graze the cold stone in front of her. Deaton steps beside her and pushes open the pair of doors.

        The sun has risen a bit higher revealing the dust particles floating through the air. Phoebe coughs slightly before stepping inside with Deaton close behind her. Phoebe slowly scans the array of tombs that reveal names of the fallen Hales. Her eyes quickly find Laura's name and Phoebe is quick to cover her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. 

        Deaton allows her a minute to compose herself before moving on to the real purpose of this outing. 

        "Talia Hale," Deaton states as he motions to the golden plaque beside Laura's. "Derek's mother." 

        Phoebe's eyes quickly shift over to read the name and her eyes look up to Deaton in question. 

        "Talia was a powerful Alpha, one of her kind," Deaton continues as he gazes at the plaque with something deeper than respect. "She was respected by every pack in the nation. Many seeked her advice for anything wolf related. A loving mother. A beautiful woman." 

        "You loved her." Phoebe states as she realizes that fond look in his eyes. It was easy for her to see this as Phoebe had seen that same look before... whenever Dimitri would look at her. Deaton snaps up to look at her, embarrassed to have been caught.

        "I'll be grateful if you don't tell Derek about this."

        Phoebe respectfully nods at this and turns her attention back to the plaque, "Is that why you and Jakob don't get along?" 

        "That's part of the reason," Deaton tells her.

        It isn't hard for Phoebe to know that the other reasons for their distaste of each other involve Jakob's abandonment of Thalia and her children.  

        "So what do you want me to learn from this?" Phoebe asks Deaton as she gets straight to the point. "There must be some lesson hidden in this visit of yours." 

        Deaton silently chuckles at this knowing that Phoebe was quick to see the ruse through his actions. 

        "I wanted to show you that they are good Alphas in this world," Deaton tells her. 

        Phoebe huffs at this. 

        "Doesn't it bother you that your two good Alpha models are currently dead?" Phoebe asks him a bit somberly. "Doesn't it bother you that lately the good ones die young and that the bad ones only gain power?" 

        Deaton is silent as Phoebe seems to explode from her silent nature. 

        "Laura is dead. Dimitri is dead." Phoebe exclaims. "Many of your own have died as well. Young innocent kids caught into unending wars. Blue eyes surround these children and for those who don't carry that reflection of their souls it isn't hard to see that tragedy has scarred them deeply. The worst part is that they won't be able to recover from this. I don't think these kids have had the chance to recover from any of this." 

        Deaton allows a pause of silence pass between them in order to allow Phoebe to take some needed time to recover from her outburst. Once he sees her shoulders relax does Deaton look over to her. 

        "So what do you recommend we do, Phoebe?" 

        Phoebe's gaze is focused on the two female Hale's names. She felt this tiredness settle within her bones as she let out her anxieties and fears to a man who was still a stranger to her. 

        "I can't bear breaking them further," Phoebe tells him. "They're fragile as it is." 

        "They're not going to step down from helping you," Deaton informs her. "Scott won't let you run off to save them from this potential threat." 

        Phoebe is silent as her thoughts ran wild, but they all surrounded within one idea. Her eyes turn away from the golden names engraved in memory of the two renowned Hales. With a determined expression on her face, Phoebe turns to look at Deaton, golden rays shine through the stained glass behind her, encompassing her in a crown of light.

        "I can't have them fighting my battles for me," Phoebe tells Deaton. "I want to fight alongside them."      

* * *

        Deaton and Phoebe enter the Clinic only to hear a collection of loud voices coming from the examination room. They were both told to come directly here but neither expected it was to ease the argument occurring between everyone at the moment. Phoebe stepped in having trouble seeing who was arguing with who. Everyone seemed to be in a shouting match with the other with the exception of Jackson and Malia who both looked disinterested in the whole thing and much rather put their focus on the video Alexander was watching through someone's phone.  

        "What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she narrowed her eyes at everyone. With her appearance everyone seemed to take a step back from the situation. It soon became clear to Phoebe that Lydia had been arguing between Scott, Stiles, and Derek as she glared at their united front. "Did something happen while I was gone?" 

        Her question is answered with silence as no one met her eyes. No one seemed to want to step up and offer an answer so the room continued in an empty silence until an incessant barking could be heard further down the clinic. Phoebe's attention quickly turns to find someone rushing out of the room in panic and her eyes meet a familiar face. 

        "Ethan?" she asks quietly as her eyes narrowed. "Or is it Aidan?" 

        Phoebe stepped closer to him and her hand tentatively reached for his face. She took in the expression on his face and became at ease with whatever she saw. 

        "Ethan," she says quietly in confirmation with a small smile on her lips as she pulled the boy into her arms. He instantly becomes stiff at the gentle contact before slowly wrapping his arms around her. "I'm glad you're ok." 

        "I can say the same to you," Ethan responds as he pulls away from her. He looked down at her and could see that she still looked the same as before. There was less apprehension in her eyes, but they still contained a wild hint of caution. 

        "Where's your brother?" she asked him carefully. "Is he here?" 

        Ethan's eyes darken a bit before he looked away from her. 

        "He passed away a while ago," Ethan answered her. 

        "I'm sorry to hear that," Phoebe answers before catching sight of everyone's gaze on them. Whatever tension the room held before was gone now and she sensed it had to do with Ethan's appearance. 

        "We didn't think you would easily welcome him," Derek explains to her. "Not with what we know of your history with Deucalion." 

        "He was the only one who saved me that night," Phoebe tells him. "He let me and Alexander escape." 

        Ethan scratched the back of his neck as the attention returned to him. Lydia had known that Ethan was the lesser evil of the twin pair, but the rest of the pack had trouble admitting it. That was the reason everyone had started arguing against one another. 

        "Thank you for saving me that night," Phoebe tells him. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

        Ethan awkwardly smiles at that, not used to being treated as a hero. Phoebe noticed this and with a quiet sigh she turns to look at Derek. 

        "Now that that's settled," Phoebe states as she makes sure that Alexander is still distracted. "I've come to a decision." 

        "A decision?" Derek asks as he glances over at Deaton in confusion. "I wasn't aware there was a decision to be made." 

        "It's a decision I had to make," Phoebe tells him as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "Not just for me, but for Alexander." 

        Her eyes soften at the mention of her son and her determined stance falters. 

        "I'm going to fight alongside you," Phoebe tells them. 

        "No, no, no..." Derek exclaims as he hears this. "You're just human. You're going to get killed. The whole purpose this pack is after you is to  _kill_ you. We are not going to risk that happening." 

        "It isn't up to you to decide what happens to my life," Phoebe argues. "This is my decision and I have made it." 

        "Think about your son, Phoebe." Derek states. 

        "I am!" Phoebe shouts, her eyes glowing gold, catching herself off guard by this. Her eyes look away from Derek as she tried to regain calm of herself. "I am..." she whispers this time as her hand shakily combed her hair back.

        "I'm not going to look at my son in the eye one day and explain to him how I sat back and let teenagers and strangers face a dangerous wolf pack that were after us in the first place. I'm not going to look my son in the eye and tell him it's ok for others to fight your battles. I'm not going to look my son in the eye and tell him how much of a coward I am. I'm not!" 

        Phoebe takes a deep breath and her shoulders drop as all of the fight within her fades away. 

        "This whole thing started with me," Phoebe tells him. "This thing will end with me." 

        Derek understood why she was determined to do this, but he couldn't help but think of all the risks that this would imply. 

        "What happens if you lose your life, huh?" Derek asks her. "What happens to Alexander then?"         

        Phoebe slowly meets his eyes and sighs. The whole argument had been between them and Scott felt it was about time for him to step in. He placed a hand on Derek's chest and pushed him a step back from Phoebe. 

        "She's made up her mind, Derek." Scott breaks down to him. "There's nothing much we could do to changer her mind and she's right. This is her choice. We can't question it." 

        "You can't be serious, Scott." Derek exclaims. "She's not like us."         

        "But she's not entirely human either," Scott states. He looks away from Derek and turns to Phoebe. "If you really want to be a part of this then you're going to have to train. I'm not letting you out there unless you can hold your own." 

        "How do I prove that to you then?" Phoebe asked surprised that the Alpha had sided with her. 

        "Chris Argent should be arriving in a few days," Scott tells her. "He's a professional hunter. If he deems you qualified, then you're allowed to join us. If not, then I'm going to have to agree with Derek and have you sit out on this."

        Phoebe nods at this, agreeing to his terms. Everyone else had nothing to say over the matter and Phoebe let out a breath of relief by this. 

        "When I pass your little trial, I have one request to make." 

        "And what's that?" Scott asks her confused. 

        "Allow me to kill Nicholai myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         I made a book trailer for this story and it's uploading at the moment (which it's taking longer than it's supposed to). Anyways, I'll update the link to that onto the summary of this story once it's up so be on the lookout!   
>         Enjoy the read!

        Phoebe watched with interest as the man known as Chris Argent set up most of his inventory on the table. Her attention wavered as she heard cartoons come from the living room and she was thankful to Isaac for bringing her here and taking care of Alexander. Phoebe turned back to the renown hunter as he finished up. 

        "I've got an array of weapons for you to choose," Chris tells her. "We've got an arrangement of knives, guns, smoke grenades, explosives, tasers, stun guns..." 

        Phoebe was slightly overwhelmed as he told her all of this. She stepped towards the table and looked over everything on display. Her hand touches the crossbow before her eyes catch the bow and arrows. She's reminded of Derek telling her how Chris' daughter used this as her weapon of choice. Phoebe looks away from it and turns to the handguns instead. Her finger pointed to one and Chris offered her a small smile. 

        "Good choice," Chris tells her. "You don't have much time to learn anything more complex. Shooting a gun is easy, it's hitting one's target that takes practice." 

        "I'm a fast learner," Phoebe responds as Chris pulls out the designated magazines for the handgun. He loads one of the cartridges into the handgun and turns the safety on before handing it to Phoebe. She holds it lightly and Chris easily notices that she wasn't used to resorting to violence. 

        "I've heard your story," Chris states as he looked the young woman over. "And believe me I sympathize, but are you sure you want to be a part of this? You do have a son to think about." 

        Phoebe sighed as the question is asked again. She hoped everyone would leave her decision be, but people kept questioning the decision she made. Only Deaton saw where she was coming from and Derek had refused to speak to her since. 

        "I've heard of  _your_ story," Phoebe responds as she rises looks over the handgun's design. Sympathy shadowed her eyes as her gaze flickered up at the elder hunter in front of her. "Your wife died in honor of the hunter's code and a few years later your daughter died in defense of her friends." 

        Chris looks away from her stare at the mentions of the losses he's endured. 

        "I won't even bother mentioning your sister," Phoebe trails off as her voice softens. "But the people you cared for, the people you loved and held dearly... You allowed them the freedom of choice and they chose. They chose to fight. They chose to protect. They chose to fight and protect for those they loved and you vowed the same." 

        Chris watched the woman with slight wonder as she spoke to him with an ease that he hadn't heard in awhile. Everyone had started to treat him like glass after Allison, but she knew where he came from. The darkness he was in, she had endured it as well. 

        "I've made _my_ choice," Phoebe states. "I'm going to protect my son with everything I have and if I die, he'll know that I didn't die a coward." 

        Phoebe watched him closely and noticed the distant look in his eyes. 

        "They died with dignity," Phoebe tells him. "Both of them." 

        Chris smiles sadly at this. 

        "But you're right. I am the only thing Alexander has," Phoebe sighs out. "If I'm allowed to fight and things go wrong... if I don't make it..."

        Chris narrowed his eyes at her as she seemed to struggle to say the words. 

        "I hope this isn't too much to ask after meeting you for just an hour now..." Phoebe chuckles out dryly. "...but I have to ask. I  _have_ to." 

        "What do you need from me?" Chris asks in attempts to make things easier for her. 

        "You're alone now," Phoebe responds with a grimace as she realizes how many old wounds had reopened because of her. "And you know about this world, you know how to defend yourself against it," Chris nods at this and Phoebe continues. "I can see you're a good man and Isaac spoke highly of you so I know you're a great role model so... if something were to happen to me, if Nicholai gets to me, I trust you to take my son and run. I need you to protect him and raise him and fight for him." 

        Chris was surprised at the request after just knowing the girl after an hour. He was more so surprised that from everyone she had chosen him to entrust her most valuable possession. 

        "Why me?" 

        Phoebe offered him a small smile. 

        "Because you know," Phoebe states. "You know what I know." 

        "Which is what?" Chris asks with interest. 

        "We both lost people we loved," Phoebe tells him. "We both have endured that pain, alone and we survived. And we're both parents, we know our children always come first, so I know you'll do right by Alexander. I can see it in your eyes." 

        Phoebe tucks the gun into a black bag alongside the spare magazines. She looked up at Chris to see he was still watching her. 

        "I should go," Phoebe whispers. "I have to start practicing before the time comes." 

        Phoebe turns to leave but Chris grabs a hold of her wrist and prevents her from doing so. Phoebe looked up at him curiously and Chris is quick to let her go. 

        "Stay," Chris orders her as he picks up his own personal handgun and grabs bullets to load. "I'm going to teach you how to use the gun, master it, and some basic hand-to-hand combat. You're going to come out of this alive." 

        Phoebe smiled and thanked him for this. Chris motioned her to follow after him knowing where to take her to start her training. It had been awhile since he's trained someone, not since Allison, but Phoebe was determined. She had something to fight for and Chris would make sure that Phoebe would return home to her son at the end of the battle. 

* * *

        There's a knock on the front door and Isaac looked over at Alexander who looked away from the movie being played and was staring at him instead. Neither of them were expecting visitors after Phoebe and Chris left so they both shared the same expression of concern. 

        "Stay here, kid." Isaac states as he stood up from the floor and headed towards the front door. He looked through the peephole to find Scott on the other side. Isaac lets out a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Hey, didn't know you were coming by." 

        "I heard Chris was back," Scott responds as he steps in. He waved to Alexander who continued to look at him suspiciously. Scott sighs at this and turns back to Isaac. "Is he here?" 

        "No," Isaac answers as they moved back to the living room. "He just left with Phoebe to start her training." 

        "What?" Scott asks confused. "I didn't ask him to do that." 

        "He wanted to," Isaac explains to him. "Said she would need to be prepared if she was going to face a pack of rabid wolves." 

        Scott would have been surprised that Chris had offered to do that for her, but after the past week Scott grew to see how Phoebe managed to pull something out of everyone. She understood them, each and every struggle that everyone has endured, she managed to empathise well. Though she hadn't suffered through everything that they had, she shared the same scars that they bore. 

        "Do you know when he'll be back?" Scott asks feeling a bit awkward being alone with Isaac with no one else around. 

        "Not sure," Isaac answers. "It might take a while. He tends to get carried away when he puts his mind onto something." 

        Scott nods at this, "Ok well I should go..." 

        "Scott, wait," Isaac calls out to him stopping him from leaving. Scott slowly turns around to see him and Isaac sadly smiles at him. "We should talk about why I left." 

        "I know why you left," Scott tells him. "You don't have to tell me. Her death..." 

        " _Her_ death," Isaac repeats somberly. Scott looks at him confused but Isaac just motions for him to take a seat. "I still can't say her name sometimes too. It still hurts." 

        Scott doesn't know how to respond. That night they both lost someone they loved. 

        "I'm so sorry," Scott apologizes as he takes the seat next to him. 

        "You have nothing to apologize for Scott," Isaac sighs out. "I know you feel guilty. I know..." 

        Isaac couldn't bring himself to say how Scott was the one to hold her as she took her last breath, how he was the one that she spoke her last words to, how he was the one she said she loved. 

        Scott looked away knowing the words Isaac left unsaid. 

        "She died saving you, Isaac." Scott tells him. "She cared about you too." 

        Isaac wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled up at Scott. He knew that too. Allison had shot that arrow to save him which then cost her life. It took months to get over that issue and it took even longer to accept her last words. Isaac was better now. The time away had been good for him. 

        "Now that that's settled," Isaac says as he tried to lighten up the mood. "I ordered pizza for lunch. You can stay and wait with us until Chris gets back." 

        Scott hesitates slightly before nodding. Isaac smiled at him once more and leaned back on the couch to continue to watch the Tarzan with Alexander. 

* * *

        Derek ran fast and hard through the woods. Deep inside, he's alway held anger. Over the years that anger has slowly faded away. He found friends, brothers, a new family. Yet for some reason this anger, this  _rage_ , came back with a brutal force and Derek hated it. His four paws hit the ground with such strength that the dirt would fly out through the air. Derek didn't stop his sprint through the woods and continued to push himself through the boundary run. 

         _Was it the upcoming full moon? Is that why he was so easily set off?_

Derek shook his head at this as he knew that he had endured many full moons since he's been gone. He knew by now the effects the full moon had on him. This was not it. 

         _Was it being back here at Beacon Hills? Did his past tragedies still haunt him?_

No, that was not it either. Derek knew that Beacon Hills was the source of many of his dark memories, but he couldn't deny that it also held some good ones. The reunion with Cora, the home of his pack,  _his_ home. No, being back in Beacon Hills was not the root of his rage. 

         _Could it be her?_

Derek slowed down in his run as he thought this over. It was no coincidence that he arrived back home on the same night that Phoebe came in. It was no coincidence that she came here in search of his sister and he happen to appear. It was no coincidence that ever since she made her way into their lives his rage started to float back up to the surface. 

        _Did he... did he care for her? The human with the wolf eyes?_

Derek stopped running as he realized this to be true. It all made sense now. Braeden had pointed it out on their time together. It was what essentially made them drift apart. She said that he had been hurt by so many women he had grown to care about that whenever he became emotionally vulnerable he lashed out. Derek refused to believe that, but now it made sense. 

        Paige, she was innocent and he was a teenager. He killed her and nothing felt the same after that. Then Kate happened. She played with his insecurities of mortality. She assured him that she could take care of herself, an upcoming hunter. Derek foolishly believed her and he let himself fall for her and it got his family killed. Another woman who took a bit of his innocence away. Then after all those years, Derek let himself care for Jennifer, who was human but had survived a night against rabid wolves. Derek knew that if she could survive that, that if she wasn't afraid of what he was, that things would be ok but he was wrong again. She had killed innocent people. 

        Braeden was different. She had demons after her too. She didn't treat him like an injured animal. She basically told him to suck it up and move on. And he tried... or he thinks he did, but maybe his demons were too strong for him to shove away. Braeden tried to help with his baggage, but in the end it drove her away. He wasn't too hurt from her departure. He was a bit suspicious that his subconscious had secretly forced him to keep his distance in case this happened. 

        Derek couldn't believe that this was how he grew up to be. He didn't realize how broken he was. He hated knowing that truly caring for someone would lead him to uncover an altogether different emotion. One that he had tried so hard not to let it overrule his being. 

        Phoebe... she was different and everyone knew that. 

        Phoebe. The Human with the Wolf Eyes. She was special. 

        She had demons. She fought with them everyday. She didn't trust easily, it had to be earned. She gave up her normal human life because she loved a werewolf. She would fight alongside strangers, risk her life, so they wouldn't have to. She had survived through all odds to protect her son. She would give up her life for her son.

        Derek cared for Phoebe. He wanted her to survive this and maybe that's where his anger derives from. The fragility of her life is going to be threatened if she goes against the Drakov pack, and Derek hated knowing the unexpected scenes that come with war. Phoebe was one of the good ones and they have lost a lot of the good ones here. Derek wouldn't be able to bear having to add another name to that list, especially if it was hers. 

        That rage that had burned within him a few minutes prior soon disappeared as he came to find the reason why it was burning in the first place. He was ready to shift back to his human form as he suddenly felt tired. Derek was about to shift when his ears perked up at the sound of a fast runner. Derek starts to sprint towards that direction and he wasn't surprised to find that Jakob and Ethan had picked up on the intruder and were running in the same direction. 

        Derek lets out a loud howl to warn Scott before continuing on. Jackson and Ethan were wolfed out, wolf eyes and claws, and Derek surged forward between them to face on the intruder first. Two figures run in front of them and they all quickly shift and slide to go after them. Derek leaves Jakob and Ethan behind as he rounds up on the two unknown werewolves. Their eyes flicker back on him with snarling smiles on their faces.

        All of a sudden, the werewolves run towards the tree trunk and climb upwards. Their claws latched onto the wood and they quickly climbed up before continuing their escape through swinging and leaping from tree to tree. Derek growls as his wolf form didn't allow him the flexibility to follow after them. He shifts back into his human form and watches them slip away. 

        "Where did they go?" Jakob asks as he finally catches up, his red eyes fading away. 

        Derek simply responded by slamming his fist into the nearby tree that showed the clawed trails left by them.

        "Damn it!" Derek shouts. "They got away!" 

        "They know we're onto them. They're going to go into hiding," Ethan tries to assure him. "The last I heard Phoebe is with Argent and Alexander is with Scott and Isaac so they're safe for now." 

        This didn't ease Derek as he knew that this was just the first rain drop from the inevitable storm. He took a deep breath and turned to face them. 

        "Jakob, Ethan, stay here," Derek orders as he makes his way to the city. "I'm going to send Liam to take my place." 

        "Where are you going?" Jakob asks concerned. 

        "To warn Phoebe," Derek answers. "And to tell Scott that I have a plan." 

        Without another word, Derek shifts back into his wolf form and starts to run again. He lets his instincts run and once again a howl echoes through the woods. Another howl joins in the fray, a response from Scott telling him he got the warning and was waiting for him. Derek sprinted back to the city with a new found rage to drive him for this upcoming war.

 


	8. Chapter 8

        Chris walked Phoebe back to the apartment. They were both covered in sweat and moved stiffly due to the hits each one had received. Chris had to give it to her. She surprisingly seemed to know how to defend herself enough to be able to keep him on his toes. Alongside that, Chris noticed how her eyes flickered yellow occasionally and how it correlated when her hits were the strongest. She may not be a complete werewolf, but the small part of her that was gave her a defining edge. 

        "You should rest tomorrow," Chris tells her as he unlocks the front door. "We can pick up our training the day after." 

        Phoebe nods at this as she makes her way in with every intention of going inside and grabbing a water bottle from his fridge to sate the unquenchable thirst. Her plans were cut short when she catches sight of Derek waiting on them in the living room. Scott and Isaac stood behind him while Alexander continued to watch the cartoon on the TV screen. 

        "Umm what's going on?" Phoebe asks as she stops in front of them. Chris seems concerned as well at the sight of the three werewolves in his home. 

        "You should sit down," Scott states as he nods toward Isaac to take Alexander out of the room. "We have something to tell you." 

        Phoebe frowned at the tone of his voice and simply nodded. She watched as Isaac picked Alexander up telling him that they were going to head into the kitchen for a quick snack. Her focus shifts back to Derek and Scott once her son was out of the room and she slowly takes a seat on the couch. 

        "What's going on?" Phoebe asks as her gaze landed on Derek who hadn't spoken at all since she's got here. 

        "We suspect that two of Nicholai's betas made their way through the border," Scott tells Phoebe solemnly. "We don't know where they are at the moment." 

        Phoebe took a shallow breath as her hands wringed out in front of her. Her gaze shifts downward as she wrapped her mind around this. 

        "Ok..." she answers after a while. Her eyes look up towards Scott and Derek with steely determination. "What do we do now?" 

        Scott glances over at Derek who simply nods at him to continue. 

        "Derek's come up with a plan to deal with them," Scott tells her. "And I think it'll work out the best for all of us."

        Phoebe turns to look at Derek in question waiting for him to finally break the silent treatment he's entailed on her. Derek lets out breath and untensed his body as his gaze shifted down to her. 

        "It'll be dumb of us to show them a strong offense," Derek explains to her. "We can't reveal our entire hand to them, they'll use it to their advantage and when they come, they'll come fast and strong." 

        "So what do you suggest we do?" Chris asks behind Phoebe. 

        "I think we need to give them a wrong impression," Derek responds causing confusion to flutter on Phoebe's face. "We need to make Nicholai think you're unguarded. He'll bring less men to bring you in which works out for us since we can barely rack up the same numbers he has on his side." 

        "That's a pretty big risk," Phoebe sighs out. "I mean what if the betas decide just to attack me. This will all be over before it's started." 

        "She's right," Chris agrees. "The Drakov pack isn't known for their patience. They're known for their brutality and ability to act fast." 

        "Well what do you suggest we do?" Derek asks him. "Two of his betas are roaming these streets in search of her. We can't attack them without proving them right about what we're doing here and if Phoebe doesn't show up publicly they'll tear this whole town to find her." 

        Chris thought over what Derek said and let out a sigh. 

        "There has to be a better way to handle this without Phoebe and Alexander getting hurt," Chris whispers. 

        Phoebe rubbed her face tiredly as they argued amongst one another of what action was the right one to take. Phoebe ignored their discussion as her mind raced through the points that were being refuted. Two of Nicholai's betas were in town looking for her. A show of force would just prove them that Scott's pack was indeed hiding her at the time, but if they did nothing they'll remain here, tearing through everything and everyone just to find her and bring her and Alexander to Nicholai. None of those options sounded right to her.

        "I don't want to be known as the girl who cried wolf," Phoebe states as she stood up from her seat silencing the argument instantly. All three men turned to look at her in interest as her shoulders pulled back and her eyes flickered to yellow. "I want to be known as the girl who defeated him."

        The three of them didn't know how to respond to this and Phoebe took a step forward. She took the lead in the discussion as she was the only one who truly knew what would be best for her son. 

        "Nicholai's betas will attack me the moment they see me on my own," Phoebe tells them. "The only way I'll be unharmed is if they see me being escorted by another werewolf. They'll simply stay put and be forced to watch. From there, they'll return to Nicholai to retail them of their findings." 

        "So you're suggesting that one of us escort you around town?" Scott asks for clarification. 

        "Basically yes," Phoebe answers. "Derek was right about giving them a wrong impression. If they think I'm seeking safety instead of already having it, Nicholai will take more time in researching you and your pack before implementing a straightforward attack." 

        "That could cause us problems in the long run," Derek states. "We're waiting for more to come into town to face Nicholai and his pack. If Nicholai hears about this before all of them get here, we'll be immediately attacked." 

        "It's a risk we'll have to take," Chris adds in. "All of these plans have risks. Some more than others." 

        "He's right," Scott sighs out as he rubbed his jaw anxiously. "This is a hard decision to make. This will define everything from now on... whether Nicholai comes blinded or with brute force." 

        Derek, Phoebe, and Chris watched as Scott thought all of this over. In the end, he will be the one making the decision even though Phoebe knew what was best for her and her son in the long run. With a sigh, Scott looks at all of them before his eyes land on a waiting Phoebe.

        "You sure you know what you're doing?" Scott asks her solely. It took Phoebe a while to understand what was being asked of her and she quickly nodded at him. 

        "I've been under Nicholai's radar for four years now," Phoebe tells him. "I know how he works." 

        Scott lets out a sigh of resignation as he ignored Derek's dark gaze and focused on Phoebe instead.

        "Who do you want as your werewolf escort?" 

* * *

        Phoebe took a deep breath in hopes it would calm her nerves. Alexander looked up at her with concern and she simply offered him a small smile to assure him that everything was fine. She put Alexander down on his feet and fixed the coat over his shoulders. Phoebe placed a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up and offering her hand for him to take. Alexander immediately clasps his small hand in hers and Phoebe offers him a smile. Her eyes look back to find Derek waiting on them with a scowl on his face. 

        "You ready?" he asks her in which she nods. "Ok then, let's go." 

        Derek opens the door and they're all immediately basked in sunlight. Phoebe lets out a sigh and walks out onto the sidewalk. They walk down a few empty blocks until they reach a fairly busy farmer's market. She knew Nicholai's betas wouldn't let a public place stop them from coming after her, but the market had enough escape routes and a sufficient crowd that would not only let her blend in, but let the few other humans in the pack mix in as well. 

        Phoebe catches sight of Stiles and Lydia sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in their hands. Roaming through the stalls was Chris as he feigned looking at the ripeness of some oranges when in fact his left hand lingered to the gun hidden under the left side of his coat. Phoebe also recognized the deputy overseeing the small town event as his gaze shifted from patron to patron. 

        Even though this was a detail Scott added onto her plan, Phoebe was relieved to know that she had more people backing her corner than she had suspected earlier.

        Seeing the fairly large crowd, Phoebe opted to pick up Alexander and carry him on her hip. She didn't want to afford losing him through the crowd that kept shifting and moving as more stalls called out their specials. Alexander is quick to place his arms around her neck as she joins the fray of the crowd. Derek places a warm hand onto the curve of her back as he remained closely behind her. 

        "We need to get you out of here and quickly," Derek says as his eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of the betas. "It's not safe here like I thought it would be." 

        Phoebe quickly nods at this and starts to weave through the crowd in an attempt to come out onto the other side. She bumps into a man and had every intention to continue walking until her yellow eyes flickered in warning. She looked back to find the man turning to look back at her with a slight smirk on his lips before disappearing into the crowd. 

        "Phoebe we've got to keep on moving," Derek warns her as he grabs a hold of her upper arm and motions her forward. It takes a while for Phoebe to realize she's stopped walking completely. She looks up at Derek in concern and his tightened jaw was sign enough that he had sensed the other wolf who had purposely bumped into them. "Let's get out of here. We did what we have to do. We're done." 

        Derek's grip moves from her arm down onto her free hand. He gave her a quick squeeze as he led them out of the crowd nodding to the rest of the pack that they were done here. Derek lets out a breath of relief as they break away from the busy market. They walk down a secluded alleyway on their way to the Animal Clinic. Phoebe's hold on Alexander tightens throughout the whole walk down the alley and it only loosens once they walk out onto a more open street. 

        Derek glanced behind them to see two shadows slipping past. It wasn't hard to recognize that they were still being followed. Luckily for them, they were keeping their distance meaning that Phoebe had been right. If they saw her with another werewolf, one with the simple intention to protect her, they would back off. Derek looked back down at Phoebe who seemed at the verge of running. He couldn't blame her, it was the only thing she knew to do ever since this whole thing started. 

        "Hey," Derek calls out to her as he squeezed her hand. "I've got you covered." 

        Phoebe swallowed nervously before nodding in agreement. Her hand gripped his tighter as they crossed the street before walking through the parking lot. The sign of the Animal Clinic revealed that they were closed but they knew better. The door opened with ease and Deaton walked out to meet them. 

        Phoebe quickly set Alexander down as they both walked past the front desk and made their way into his office. Derek remained behind as he stood at the front door gazing out. He could see the two betas lingering across the street as they checked the place out. They could probably sense the mountain ash that lined around the Clinic in a form of security. 

        "They're safe, Derek," Deaton assures him. "Those two won't be getting in anytime soon." 

        Derek reluctantly takes a step back, but just for safe measure, he locks the front door. Deaton raised his eyebrows in question but Derek ignored it as he made his way past him towards the back. He's quickly met with the rest of the pack who were waiting in anticipation for their return. 

        "How did it go?" Scott asks as Phoebe lifted Alexander onto the examining table so he can sit down. Alexander is quick to look over at Isaac and Malia having grown very close to them in the short period of time. 

        "Uhh it went as well as I expected it to go," Phoebe answers as she watches Isaac pick up Alexander and take him out towards the dog kennels in the back. Malia followed after them as Alexander begged for her attention. "They saw us together and I'm pretty sure they followed us here." 

        "They did," Derek confirms. "I'm sure they're watching this place from afar, waiting for her to come out." 

        Phoebe nods at this as she took a deep breath. 

        "Did you recognize them?" Deaton asks her.

        "No," Phoebe responds with a shake of her head. "They must be new or from a neighboring pack." 

        "So what do we do now?" Ethan asks from his corner. 

        "We wait," Phoebe answers shakily. "Derek and I will slip out first from here and lead them towards the loft. We'll stay there for the next couple of days, letting them see that Derek is the only one helping me. Once a few days pass, they'll leave and report back to Nicholai. We should have a few more days to prepare before they send more scouts back here." 

        "Sounds like a plan," Deaton comments behind her. "You have to make sure that those two betas are actually following after you. They can't notice everyone here slipping out." 

        "And you can't leave their side, Derek," Scott reminds him. "They'll come after them as soon as you do." 

        "I know," Derek responds with a firm nod. 

        Before anything else could be said, a phone starts to ring and Derek finds it's coming from him. The whole room turns silent as he picks up the call and answers it. 

        " _Derek, it's me, Jakob."_

"What's going on?" Derek asks as he heard the ragged breathing coming from his father. 

        " _There's a pack of them_ _,_ " Jakob tells him.  _"A pack of them headed straight here._ " 

        Derek looks up at Scott who was listening in on the conversation. They both shared a look of concern at the news having just believed they had more time. Nicholai has rained down on them in just a blink of an eye. 

        "That doesn't make sense," Phoebe exclaims from beside him. "Nicholai wouldn't have had the time to gather his pack and come down here after just sending in his betas yesterday." 

        Derek didn't know what to say to this, but his father's voice cuts through. 

        " _They're too many of them for us to stop them,"_ Jakob tells his son. " _Jackson and Liam... we're all being surrounded._ " 

        Before Derek could respond with a plan, a howl is heard. Not only through the phone but the entirety of the town. There's a brief moment of silence before a chorus of howls respond in return. Everyone stood still at the sound. 

        They were here.  


	9. Chapter 9

        "It's not him!" Phoebe exclaimed as Scott paced in front of her. Derek gripped the metal table in front of him tightly and she knew that they were not listening to what she had to say. "Nicholai would never have sent those two betas in and then come attack us seconds later. He's not that stupid!" 

        "Well my father isn't answering his phone," Derek states quietly. "None of them are answering their phones." 

        Phoebe tried to get Derek to look at her but he refused to meet her gaze. 

        "You said that he wouldn't come for weeks," Derek grits out. "And now my father and two of my pack are most likely dead because we trusted you!" 

        Phoebe frightfully took a step back and Ethan was quick to stand in between them. 

        "Don't yell at her like that," Ethan growls out. 

        "You're still on her side?" Derek exclaims. 

        "Yes," Scott voice breaks through the argument. "Yes, we all are." 

        "I should go," Phoebe whispers as she rubbed away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "If it is Nicholai then he'll leave you alone and follow after me instead. He won't waste time in fighting all of you. You will all be safe."

        Phoebe moves to go pick Alexander up from Isaac and Malia, but Derek finds himself blocking her path. Her eyes flash up at him in gold as he stared her down. 

        "Let me through," she tells him. 

        Derek lets out air through his nose as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

        "You don't trust me," Phoebe exclaims as she shoves his chest. "Let me through. Let me get out while I still can. I'll be fine on my own. I don't need you or your false promises..." 

        Phoebe continues to angrily hit his chest and Derek took the hits. 

        "Don't act like you suddenly care," Phoebe exclaims as her eyes remained gold. "Because you don't. I trusted you and I thought you trusted me too but I was wrong!" 

        Phoebe soon grows tired as heavy breaths racked her body. 

        "I'm not like those girls from before, Derek," Phoebe sighs out as she looked down at her feet. "Don't you dare compare what happened with them to me." 

        Derek doesn't respond and Phoebe embarrassingly looks up at the silent crowd before her. 

        "I'm leaving," Phoebe tells them. "I never... I never wanted for any of you to get hurt." 

        "Phoebe..." Deaton calls out to her but she ignores him and shoves past Derek to pick up Alexander.

        Isaac and Malia look up at Phoebe as she burst into the secluded room. Their eyes were filled with concern but she ignores their stares and picks up a silent Alexander. 

        "We've got to go, baby," Phoebe whispers to her son. "It's for the best, ok?" 

        Alexander doesn't respond and Phoebe walks out of the room. She tries to make her way out the front door but Scott was blocking the exit.

        "I don't want to fight you," Phoebe tells him. "Not in front of him." 

        Scott looks down at Alexander, but he still didn't move away. 

        "Two of Nicholai's betas are waiting for you outside," Scott tells her. "I'm not going to let you walk out of here so you could go get attacked on your own." 

        Phoebe lets out an annoyed sigh, "Get out of my way Scott. You're not my Alpha." 

        Before Scott could argue, they both hear a loud crash occur right outside. Phoebe flinches at the sound and Alexander wraps his arms tighter around her neck. Scott slowly turns around to find two passed out figures left on the porch with no one else in sight. Phoebe steps next to him and she narrows her eyes at the bodies. 

        "That's not Jackson or Liam," Scott comments. 

        "No," Phoebe tells him as she quickly recognized them. "They're Nicholai's betas. The ones who were trailing me today."

        She sets Alexander down on his feet and pushes him behind the front desk. Phoebe quickly closes the barrier and walks back to Scott who was waiting for her. Scott unlocks the front door and slowly opens it. He steps out first, scanning the area, before motioning for Phoebe to follow after him. Scott searched the area while Phoebe inspects both of the betas to find them knocked out completely. 

        "Who would do this?" Scott asks confused. 

        Phoebe doesn't respond as she slowly stood up. A thought appeared through her head at the bodies left at her steps. 

        "Scott go back inside," she tells him. 

        "Phoebe..." Scott calls out to her. 

        "I need you to trust me," Phoebe assures him. "I know what I'm doing." 

        Scott hesitates but Phoebe was being stubborn and he had no other choice but to follow her order. He reluctantly makes his way in and Phoebe lets out a sigh. 

        "I hope this works," she whispers as she makes her way out on her own through the parking lot of the Clinic. 

        Derek having seen Alexander walk back alone to the back without a word knew that something was up. He makes his way to the front just to find Scott standing at the front door staring out. There was no sign of Phoebe and he grew worried. 

        "Where is she?" he asks him. 

        Scott opens his mouth to answer but Derek looks through the front door and finds Phoebe stepping over the two unconscious bodies and walking out alone. 

        "What are you doing?" Derek asks Scott who is quick to hold him back. "She can't go out there on her own with that werewolf pack still on the loose." 

        "She told me to trust her and I do," Scott tells him. "She wouldn't do anything to leave Alexander on her own. She knows what she's doing, Derek, let her go." 

        Derek huffs out annoyed but let's Scott drag him back. They watch silently as Phoebe looked around her surroundings. Her head scans through the area but comes up with anything. She lets out a sigh as her hands tucked into the pocket of her coat. Phoebe moves to turn back before her head snaps up. All of a sudden, werewolves from all sides start to circle around her and Phoebe's eyes flash gold before flickering down to their normal hazel. 

        Scott couldn't stop Derek this time as he stepped out of the door. Scott runs after him but they both pause as they realized what was going on. All of the werewolves circle around her a bit before they all kneeled down in front of her. Phoebe looks down at them caught by surprise as well. 

        "You," one of the elder werewolves states breaking the silence surrounding them, "You will be the one who frees us." 

        Phoebe didn't know how to respond as her eyes flickered gold. She slowly looked up to Scott and Derek with a mixture of confusion and shock. 

* * *

        The whole pack reunited at Derek's loft since the Animal Clinic could not hold the fairly large werewolf pack that arrived earlier today. The security runs that Scott's pack had been running ever since Phoebe came into town were being done by two of the wolf pack's members. Though Scott was still a bit weary in trusting them out of the blue, Phoebe had revealed that Jakob, Jackson, and Liam were fine from the presumed attack. This gave Scott a bit of reliance to the unknown pack.

        "I've never had a pack bow down to me," Phoebe tells them as she sat across from the pack. Derek stood silently behind her and so did Scott. The rest of Scott's pack were aligned around the walls in caution. The opposing werewolf pack quickly took notice of this but doesn't seem to take alarm to it. "Why did you?" 

        "Because you will be the one who frees us," one of the younger wolves responded.

        Phoebe frowned at the answer, "You said that earlier. Why do you think I'll be the one to free you?" 

        "Because you have already started to," the elder wolf from before answers this time. 

        "I don't understand," Phoebe sighs out as she rubs her face tiredly. "I haven't done anything to help you. I don't even know who you are and honestly I'm concerned as to how you found me." 

        "We followed those two and they led us to you," the elder wolf explained. 

        "Why were you following Nicholai's men in the first place?" Scott asks behind her. 

        The werewolves turn to look at her and Phoebe felt unnerved that they looked to her for approval. She gave them a nod and the elder werewolf turns to Scott to answer. 

        "We've been trying to find the human with the wolf eyes for a while now," he tells him. 

        "Why?" Phoebe asks. 

        "Because you will be the one to free us..." 

        Phoebe sighed at this and stood up from her seat, "I'm getting tired of hearing that answer with no further explanation." 

        "If you want an explanation I will gladly give you one," the elder wolf states as his eyes followed after her. 

        "Ok," Phoebe answers as her eyes looked down upon him. "I want to know who you are. I want to know why you're here. I want to know why you kneeled down for me and why you attacked those two betas." 

        "Are you upset that we did that?" one of the younger wolves asks with a frown on his face. "We didn't mean to upset you. We thought we were helping."

        "We uh..." Phoebe didn't know how to respond. "I understand what you were trying to do. Leaving their bodies in front of me... as a peace offering... but we had a plan set in motion and your arrival caught us off guard. We thought we were being attacked." 

        "That was not our intention," the elder wolf answers. "We will explain everything that you asked just know that we're here to protect you." 

        Phoebe still felt put off by these declarations of loyalties and simply took her seat once more before motioning him to explain. The elder wolf looked over at his pack and with one deep breath he begins to explain. 

        "We're known as the Tivaci wolf pack," the elder wolf tells her. "My name is Eli Tivaci. I'm the father of the Alpha of this pack. I am accompanied by my sons, my nephews, and other close friends. We have come a long way and have searched for a long time to find you, Phoebe. You, the mother of the Drakov wolf, who will lead us to our liberation."

        "Free you from what?" Phoebe asks confused. "I don't know if you know this but I'm being chased down by the Drakov pack. I have my own demons to liberate myself from. I don't know how I'm meant to help you and your problem." 

        "Your demons are the same as ours," Eli responds. "The Drakov pack have come down upon us. Nicholai and his rules... they only want purebred werewolves which is where my family comes in. My daughter, Alicia, the Alpha of this pack was taken to be a wife. Our sisters, our daughters, our family and friends... they have all been taken to become wives, child-bearers, and who knows what else."

        Hearing all of this disgusted Phoebe. She didn't know that Nicholai would do such a thing to keep his purist ways intact. 

        "It wasn't that hard to hear about you and your story," Eli continues. "How you fell in love with one of the Drakov pack, how you bore his child, how you lost him, and how you've been running from the pack itself. All of the signs were there... even our own emissary agreed that you would be our liberation." 

        "How does me being hunted a sign of liberation for your pack?" Phoebe questions. 

        "Because you are the only one who has evaded Nicholai Drakov," Eli explains to her. "You are the only one who can stop him because not only does he hunt you because you go against his beliefs... but because he fears you as well." 

        Phoebe remained silent at this unsure of what to make the situation as. She turns to look at Derek before shifting her gaze to Scott. The True Alpha seemed to be buying what they were selling and Phoebe had to admit that she was too. 

        "We heard that you were here," Eli states. "This place has history. The Hale pack protected this territory for a long time and now a True Alpha looks over it. We knew that this was the time to find you and aid you. We knew that this was the place where it would all come to an end." 

        "Well you came at the right time," Jakob states as he steps into the conversation. "We needed more numbers on our side." 

        "Don't speak too soon," Phoebe tells him as she warily looked over at Eli. "I want all of you to know... I don't particularly enjoy having people fighting for me. I don't like the idea of people putting themselves in harm's way to protect me."

        "We willingly lay our lives for you," Eli states. "We just want our daughters, our wives, our sisters, and our friends back."  

        Phoebe didn't know what else to say and simply gave Scott the reigns in the situation. She tiredly looks over at Alexander and finds him looking back at her curiously. She offers him a smile as she took him out of Malia's arms. Phoebe could distantly hear how Scott informed them of their previous plan to trick Nicholai and how many more recruits they were receiving. Phoebe could feel someone watching her and looks up to find that it was simply Derek. She looks away having not forgotten the scene that had occurred between them in the Clinic.

        "What are we going to do with Nicholai's betas?" Kira asks as she pointed to the two wolves who were still knocked out in the corner.

        "We can't keep them here," Stiles adds in. "Nicholai will surely find it suspicious if they leave, but if they do, they'll tell him how we have another wolf pack in our ranks."  

        "I have an idea," Jakob pipes in as he looked over at Derek, "Your mother has done this before. It's a very complicated procedure that an Alpha can do with the right components." 

        "What does he mean?" Scott asks sensing that whatever it was couldn't be good.

        "Stealing someone's memory," Jakob answers.

        Derek narrowed his eyes at his father.

        "Do you even know how to do that?" Derek asks him. "Because the only person strong enough was my mother, not you." 

        "You're right," Jakob responds. "But we have a True Alpha in our midst." 

        "And no instructor manual in sight though," Derek remarks a bit annoyed. 

        "Well, not exactly..." Jakob suggests causing Derek's scowl to deepen. "There is one person who knows how to do it." 

        "No," Derek exclaims. "Absolutely not."

        "What?" Phoebe asks getting in between them and wanting to be clued in in whatever they were arguing about. "Who does he want to call in?" 

        Derek simply huffs angrily at this and Jakob simply gave a shrug. 

        "Derek's uncle," Jakob responds. "Peter Hale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched the trailer you noticed that the Uley pack made a short cameo and they have finally come up in this story. They're not the Uley pack from Twilight, but in this story they are the Tivaci pack as you've read.
> 
> Keep sending out the love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am still very interested in my stories but school is back on tracks and I've been trying so hard to find a balance between school work and this so please forgive me for not updating sooner. I hope this chapter was up to standard for the short time given.

        There was a tense silence as Derek remained seated on the couch looking through a book. It was obvious by the constant flipping of pages that he wasn't actually reading. Instead, he was trying to come up with some sort of context to not have a conversation at the moment. Phoebe stood next to Jakob, both watching him, as they tried to open up the conversation once more. Their timeline for this to happen was slipping away and they had to do it soon. 

        The opening question all came down to Phoebe who quickly made her way to stand in front of Derek and forcing the book in his hands closed. 

        "What is your problem?" Phoebe asked him in frustration. "Do you want to protect me or not?" 

        "What?" Derek exclaimed. 

        "Look I never,  _never,_ needed you to be my knight in shining armor," Phoebe confesses to him. "I was doing fine on my own, but I started to trust you and you led me on to believe that you trusted me too. At least enough to let me stay here, to back me up, to vouch for me with your friends. I thought you would have my back but the second that things went South you turned against me. So make up your mind, Derek. Are you in this or not?" 

        Derek stared at her with a blank expression but Phoebe wasn't going to give up on him. 

        "I am giving you an out, Derek," Phoebe states. "Either take it or leave it, but don't make your selfish decisions be the reason my son gets trapped in a blood feud." 

        Phoebe knew she hit him with a low blow bringing up Alexander that way but it was true. Her son was the most valuable thing in her life and she would be damned if Derek was going to be the one to risk him losing her. 

        Derek lets out a sigh as he rubbed his face tiredly, "Peter is going to find a way to make this about himself. He does it every time we need something from him. He'll have some card hidden up his sleeve that will most likely come to bite us in the ass in the future. Are you sure you want to bring him into this?" 

        "I just want my son to be safe," Phoebe responds. "Will bringing Peter in help us or not?" 

        Derek thinks over the question. He was surprised that she was even asking for his opinion after rejecting the idea so strongly earlier before.

        "Peter will keep his end of the bargain," Derek answers honestly. "You just have to be ready to enter a deal with him." 

        "I don't have anything," Phoebe replies with a concerned expression.

        "He's not going to ask you for anything. He'll use your situation to ask something of me," Derek explains to her. "I have a couple of ideas of what he'll ask for." 

        "And what are they?" Phoebe asked concerned. 

        "He could ask for a lot of things," Derek sighs out. "Something from the vault, Malia, most likely freedom..." 

        "Freedom?" Phoebe asked confused. "Why would he..." 

        Derek let out another sigh and glanced behind him to look at his dad. He had been silent the whole time but had heard every part of the conversation. 

        "Keep an eye on the Nicholai's betas," Derek told his father. "I'm taking her to Eichen House." 

* * *

        Stiles was sitting at the Sheriff's office as his father worked on some paperwork. He continued to play with the ball of rubber bands on his desk and frankly, Sheriff Stilinski was getting very annoyed very fast. Stiles continued to strum the now stretched up rubber band until the Sheriff quickly pulled the ball out of his hand essentially causing the band to snap harshly onto his hand. 

        "Ow, dad," Stiles exclaims as he rubbed his hand from the numbing pain. "That hurt." 

        "Well, stop playing with things that aren't yours," the Sheriff responded as he put the ball of rubber bands inside a drawer of his desk. "What's got you so anxious, son?" 

        Stiles hesitated to answer and looked out the window. 

        "I don't know what we're getting ourselves into," Stiles confesses to his father. "We had a choice to turn a blind eye, but instead we're inviting danger into our home." 

        "But this is about a mother and her child," Sheriff reminds him. "What kind of people would you be if you didn't do anything?" 

        Stiles lets out a sigh and the Sheriff continues. 

        "You would be siding yourself with the oppressor if you did nothing," Sheriff tells him. "You would be no better than this Nicholas guy and his pack." 

        "It's _Nicholai_ , Dad," Stiles corrects. "And he's widely feared in the werewolf community." 

        "The point of this all doesn't change, Stiles," the Sheriff explains to him. "This is a bad guy that needs to be brought down. The risk has to be taken." 

        "I know..." Stiles sighs out. "But there has to be more to this story. I have a feeling Phoebe is hiding something. Like... like she hasn't told us everything." 

        "I've always told you to trust your gut," the Sheriff told him as he returned his focus onto the police report in front of him. "If this is something you think you need to look into then you should." 

        "Yeah, you're right," Stiles agrees as he quickly reached over the desk and flipped the computer monitor and keyboard towards him. He quickly pulls up the police database on the monitor and signs in with his dad's credential. 

        "Stiles..." the Sheriff sighs out annoyed. "What do you think you're doing?" 

        "I'm looking into Phoebe like you said I should," Stiles answered as he typed her name in. The database processes his search slowly and the Sheriff simply shook his head at Stiles before finishing up his signature on the file and standing up from his desk.

        "I have to go drop this off," the Sheriff tells him. "Please don't do anything idiotic."

        Stiles just waves him away before focusing on the list of names that show up on the screen. Stiles quickly pinpoints the right Phoebe he was looking for. He opens up her file and a picture of her pops up instantly. It was hard to miss the big black bolded words that appeared at the top of the page. 

**WANTED FOR MURDER**

        "Oh no," Stiles whispered as he read those three words. "We have a problem." 

        "What else is new?" 

        Stiles was barely able to remain in his seat by the sudden voice in the room. He looks up and finds someone he had never expected to see again. 

        "Cora?" 

* * *

        Derek and Phoebe stood at the front gates of Eichen House. Perhaps it was because they were out here during the day that made the place seem less daunting. The place still gave off a strange vibe as Derek led Phoebe into the mental institution. Derek told Phoebe to wait in the lounge area as he searched for the one in charge. It didn't take him long to come back with a woman by his side. 

        "Phoebe, this is Dr. Morrell," Derek introduced them to each other. "She's Deaton's sister and she's in charge of... well, you'll soon find out." 

        Before they could go any further, Ms. Morrell asked them to leave behind their cell phones, belts, and any other potentially dangerous objects behind. Phoebe and Derek did as they were told and followed after Morrell once she was done. 

        "Peter had been paired up with Valack for the first few months before his incessant screams became too much," Morrell explained to them as they walked down the halls. "We finally decided to separate the two and gave Peter his own cell to live in. He's been dosed with wolfsbane and locked up under a hidden boundary of mountain ash. He'll be a little out of it in the beginning but he should be able to hold a conversation."

        Morrell stops at the designated cell and opens the door. Derek was about to enter it but Morrell stops him from doing so. 

        "He's still the same Peter," Morrell warned him. "Don't let your guard down." 

        "I won't," Derek answered. "Come on, Phoebe." 

        Phoebe followed after Derek and the door was shut and locked behind them. Derek pulled Phoebe close to him as they walked up to the clear bulletproof glass that separated them from a resting Peter. 

        Peter was laid out on a thin white bed that barely supported his body. A stack of books was scattered around him but besides that, there wasn't much else. Peter had one arm thrown over his eyes and for a split second, Phoebe thought he might have been asleep if it wasn't for him speaking up soon after.

        "Well, well, well...What do we have here?" Peter asks as he moves his arm away from his face and sits up on his bed. His blue eyes pierced through the glass and took in the two figures that had come to visit him. Peter strolled up to the glass frame and rested upon it. "Tell me... what can I do for you today?" 

* * *

        "I gotta do something!" Stiles exclaimed as he started pacing in his office. After explaining everything to Cora, Stiles had started to freak out about what he had just read. Cora was seated at the desk now reading the rest of the file displayed on the monitor and ignoring Stiles overall. She lets out a sigh and Stiles waits for her to finally get up and react. 

        "You didn't finish reading this, did you?" Cora asked as she leaned back in her chair. 

        Stiles scratched his head and looked at the computer screen again. He reads over the rest of the file report and let out a sigh. 

        "She's being accused of murdering her husband," Cora tells Stiles. "He was beaten up, scratched up, and his heart was ripped out of his body. _Ripped_ out of his body. Do you really think this human girl was capable of that?" 

        "Maybe if she got angry enough..." Stiles sighs out. 

        "After giving birth?" Cora repeated as she pointed out that line from the report. "This was a day after she gave birth to her son. Do you really think she was capable of doing that?" 

        Stiles didn't respond and simply plopped down in his seat with a sigh. 

        "Ok so maybe her story really checked out," Stiles responds. "But that doesn't mean I trust her." 

        "Stiles, I haven't even met the woman yet," Cora sighs out. "You're clouding my judgment on her and Derek vouched for her so I'm going to trust him over you." 

        "Then why are you here with me and not with Derek?" Stiles asked in curiosity. 

        "Don't flatter yourself," Cora responds with a roll of her eyes. "Derek wasn't answering his phone so I assumed he might have become a fugitive again." 

        "Ha, funny," Stiles comments. "Um, well he's not here. He should be in the loft though." 

        "That girl with him? The potential murderer?" Cora asks sarcastically. 

        "Ok, please let that go," Stiles sighs out. "And yeah... she's probably with him. They tend to always be together." 

        Cora perked up as she heard this. 

        "Huh, new love interest?" Cora asks after hearing this. "Is that a good idea after the last one?" 

        "Now you're worried about him," Stiles states with amusement causing Cora to roll her eyes once more. "A new girl may or may not be getting close to your brother and now you're worried." 

        "I remember what happened the last time with that teacher," Cora reminds him. "I can get worried about him. It's basic human nature and he's  _my_ brother." 

        Stiles remained silent and simply nodded. 

        "Come on," Stiles tells her as he motions her out of the door. "I'll give you a ride there and fill you in with everything that happened these past few days. It's been pretty wild..." 

* * *

        Derek tried to hold Phoebe in place but she pushed against his arm and made his way past him. She stood in front of Peter with a narrowed gaze and crossed arms. It was obvious by her reaction that she had heard about everything that Peter had done and that only served to amuse him.

        "I thought he would be taller," Phoebe comments as she looked over her shoulder to look at Derek. 

        Peter let out a scoff causing Phoebe to turn back at him with a perked eyebrow. 

        "What do you need from me?" Peter asks again. 

        "He says you have blue eyes," Phoebe answers with instead. "I don't believe it after everything you've done." 

        "I would more than gladly show them to you, but I'm high up on wolfsbane," Peter responds as he motions to his eyes. "Maybe next time though..." 

        "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Derek asks with a scowl. 

        "Oh, so you don't need something from me?" Peter asks with a sly smirk. Phoebe and Derek shared a knowing look before Derek let out a sigh and nodded for Phoebe to continue. 

        "I don't care enough about you to tell you my life story. Frankly, I wouldn't even be wasting useful air to speak to you but I have people to take care of so I'm here now doing this and saving everyone else the trouble." 

        "Feisty," Peter comments. "I like her, Derek." 

        Derek simply glares at him in response. 

        "Hey, focus on me," Phoebe states as she taps on the glass to gain Peter's attention back. "I need something from you."

        "Please, do tell," Peter answers with a smile. 

        "I need you to write down step-by-step instructions of how to steal someone's memory," Phoebe tells him. "And we'll consider giving you what you want." 

        "Ooh, do tell me in very fine detail why you need this from me," Peter responds with a shrug and his signature smirk. "I'm a sucker for a good story." 

        "Shut up," Phoebe exclaims. 

        "Tell me how the gang is doing," Peter quirks looking past her at Derek. "How's our golden boy, Scott? Or that idiotic Stiles? And what was that new kid's name... Louis? Lyle?" 

        "Liam," Derek answers with annoyance. "His name is Liam." 

        "Why don't you ask about the person you're really wondering about?" Phoebe asks him. "Your daughter, Malia?" 

        Peter's smile slides off his face and Phoebe simply stared at him in a slight victory. 

        "She's doing fine by the way," Phoebe answers. "But if you ever want to see her again, I suggest you do as I asked." 

        "What makes you think I want to see her again?" Peter asks with a scoff. 

        "Because that's the one thing we have in common," Phoebe responds with a softer gaze. "You and I are both parents. Our kids mean everything to us so I know that what you want, more than anything, is to get out of here and make things right. You might not outright admit it right now but I know it's true." 

        "So I do this for you and I get out?" Peter asks with a pensive expression.

        Phoebe restrained the sigh from her lips. She knew that he was feigning ignorance of being emotionally capable of caring for someone else. Instead, she looked over at Derek who finally stepped up beside her. 

        "You'll be set out of here after we know the written instructions you gave us actually work," Derek explains to him. "You'll be let out but under supervision. Someone will always be watching every move you make. You won't be able to leave town or your residence without being escorted by someone. You'll be given a dose of wolfsbane daily to keep your abilities down." 

        "That's not fair," Peter exclaims. 

        "It's the deal we're offering," Phoebe states. "No time or space for a negotiation." 

        Peter doesn't offer a response and simply took a step back from the glass and moved to take a seat on the bed. His arms rested on his knees and he perched his chin on his hand. 

        "Let me think about it," Peter responds with a small grin. "It's such a big decision to make." 

* * *

        Cora slammed the door of the Jeep behind her and swung the sports bag she brought over her shoulder. She looked over the dark building in front of her with a bit of distaste. The memory of what happened there was still fresh in her mind but it's been years since then and she had gotten over it. 

        "His car isn't here," Stiles points out as they walked through the garage and made their way upstairs. 

        "Like I said, Derek wasn't answering the phone," Cora responds in concern. 

        "Well, he wouldn't leave Nicholai's betas alone," Stiles comments. "Unless..." 

        "Unless, what?" Cora asks annoyed at the silent pause that trailed after Stiles. 

        "She actually convinced him," Stiles sighs out. "She convinced him to break Peter out. That's great. That's just what we needed right now." 

        Cora scowled at Stiles as they finally reached the closed loft door. 

        "Ok so if Derek is at Eichen House, who is here looking over the betas?" Cora asked Stiles as she dropped her bag beside her slowly preparing herself for a fight. 

        "Scott's with Deaton at the Clinic talking to the new pack in town," Stiles tells her. "Isaac and Malia are looking over Alexander at Argent's penthouse, Lydia's with Kira, and Isaac, Liam, and Jackson are doing the boundary runs which leaves..." 

        Cora didn't wait for Stiles to finish as she slid open the loft door to reveal the man left behind. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her system comes to a freezing stop. 

        "They woke up again so I just knocked them out," Jakob states as he continues to flip through the magazine in his hands. "I thought you should know since they're still healing from that bruise..." 

        Jakob finally looks up find a familiar set of eyes staring him down in shock. 

        "Cora?" Jakob asks in surprise as he dropped the magazine in his hand and immediately stood up. "Is that you?" 

        Cora swallowed nervously as her eyes quickly tore away from his. She immediately turned on her heels and left without another word leaving Jakob and Stiles alone in the silent loft. Jakob slowly turned to Stiles in search of an answer but Stiles had nothing to give. 

* * *

        Phoebe was growing annoyed as Peter slowly transcribed the instructions on a sheet of paper. It only took him a few minutes to agree to the terms and Derek was wary all the same. Peter then grabbed a sheet of paper and started to write the steps down while he spoke of himself. It was obvious to Phoebe now that Peter enjoyed the sound of his voice and he enjoyed it even more when there was an audience to listen to it.

        "Here it is," Peter sings out as he waves the sheet of paper in the air. "All the 1, 2, 3's needed to make this work."         

        Derek steps forward ready to push the door of the locked cell open and let himself in but his hand wouldn't get through.

        "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Derek..." Peter remarks. "Now you know I'm being kept in a mountain ash boundary which means I can't get out _and_ you can't get in."

        Peter's eyes turned dangerously dark and that's when Derek knew that Peter had finally found his catch in their visit.

        "Phoebe, and Phoebe alone, has to come and get it from me," Peter states as he stepped further inside his cell. "Or this sheet of paper will never see the light of day."  

        Derek's jaw tightened as he glared at Peter. Phoebe simply rolled her eyes at both of them before stepping up to the sealed door. 

        "This is really your ploy?" Phoebe asks unamused. "You're going to go after me? Like I'm some defenseless creature?"

        Peter simply shrugged.

        "I'm quite insulted," Phoebe responds as she narrowed her eyes at him. "But if this is what you want, fine. Let's get this over with."

        Derek quickly grabbed Phoebe's wrist preventing her from reaching for the door.

        "Don't," Derek tells her. "He's going to kill you."

        "I won't let him," Phoebe answers calmly. She tilts her head at him and Derek could still see the slight resentment she held from before. "Do you trust me?"

        Derek's hold on her loosens and that was answer enough for Phoebe to slip out of his hand and push the door open. The door immediately seals shuts after she enters and Peter smiles in victory as Derek slammed his hands at the door. Phoebe ignores him and simply takes a step forward with her left hand extended and waited for Peter to place the piece of paper onto her palm. 

        Peter took a step closer to her, his eyes taking in every part of her, and he placed the folded instructions onto her palm. Phoebe was about to slip the paper into her pocket but Peter is quick to latch his clawed hand around her wrist and throws her against the wall. His other hand latches onto her throat and Phoebe struggles to breathe. 

        "I saw you," Peter whispers to her. "I saw you in those visions Valack gave to me. I saw what you were going to do and how it ends. You will not be the reason my daughter dies! I will kill you before you even get the chance!" 

        Derek shouts for the guards to come and help as he was helplessly watching the scene unfold. Phoebe's free hand latched onto Peter's as she tried desperately to release his hold. 

        "You wanted to see my blue eyes, where here they are," Peter tells her as his eyes turned an icy blue. "I don't mind adding another reason for them to remain that way." 

        Phoebe feels his claws brush against her skin and instinctively her eyes flicker to gold. Peter is caught by surprise at the sight of them but his hold simply tightens. Phoebe's grip on Peter's hand becomes stronger and a sickeningly crack is heard as she flips Peter's wrist over. Peter howls in pain and Phoebe forces him down onto his knees before her. 

        "What the hell?" Peter asks in amazement as Phoebe's eyes flickered to their normal human color. "How the- how the hell did you do that?" 

        Phoebe doesn't offer him an answer and instead looks up at Derek in a state of distress. Not because this was new to her, but because she had known that power was within her all along. 

        Derek simply stared at her unsure of how to react. Phoebe quickly releases her hold on Peter and steps over his fallen body. She quickly pushes the door open and walks out of the cell. The door instantly seals behind her and she breathlessly looks up at Derek. 

        "I can explain." 


	11. Chapter 11

        Derek drove rapidly down the empty winding streets. Phoebe glanced over him time and time again, but didn't dare speak a word. It was obvious from the speed and the grip on the steering wheel that Derek had no intention to listen to her. Once he started to let his guard down once more, she came up with a reason for him to shut himself down again. Phoebe realized what she had done and had every intention to fix it if Derek simply gave her a chance. 

        The Camaro finally comes to a stop in front of the loft and Derek was quick to exit. Phoebe let out a sigh as she quickly followed after him. Derek was too distracted with getting some distance from Phoebe that he didn't take notice of the blue Jeep parked nearby. As he approached the loft, he took notice of the open doors and the argument occurring inside. 

        "It's not my fault!" Stiles shouted. "How was I supposed to know that she has daddy issues?" 

        "A heads up shouldn't have killed you," Jakob responded nonetheless. 

        "I'm sorry that I'm more concerned about filling her in with the situation to slip in the detail about how her deadbeat father was back in town." 

        "You don't know anything about me to say..." 

        "EVERYONE STOP," Derek shouts as he stepped into the loft. It wasn't that hard to figure out what Jakob and Stiles were arguing. The entire room becomes silent as Derek looked around the loft and took in the discarded bag. "Where's Cora?" 

        "I don't know," Stiles answered. "She ran out of here without a word." 

        Derek let out a sigh as he rubbed his face tiredly. 

        "Derek..." Phoebe called out behind him as she finally caught up to him. 

        He didn't have time to deal with her at the moment. Not when they had Nicholai's betas to send back and his sister was currently MIA. 

        "Not right now," Derek grits out at her as he pulled up Cora's bag and looked through her stuff. He familiarized himself with her scent before looking up at everyone. 

        "Stiles, call Scott and tell him we're ready," Derek tells him. "Jakob you stay with them while I go find my sister." 

        "Let me come with you," Jakob offers up. 

        "It's obvious she doesn't want you near her," Derek states as he glared at him. "I'm going to go handle this on my own." 

        "Derek..." Phoebe calls out once more in concern as he walked past her without a glance. 

        "Don't let her out of your sight," Derek states coldly. "There's more to her than meets the eye." 

        Phoebe let out a sigh at the poisonous words thrown at her direction. Jakob and Stiles looked over at her with suspicious gazes which Phoebe ignored. She simply pulled out Peter's instructions and handed them over to Stiles before making her way upstairs. No one said a word as the tense atmosphere remained the same. 

* * *

        Derek only knew of one place she would disappear to. He stopped the Camaro in front of the vacant lot that the Hale house once stood. Cora stood in the middle of the concrete base with arms crossed. Her expression was blank and her eyes stared off into the distance. Derek made his way next to her and let out a sigh. 

        "I meant to tell you that Jakob was here," Derek tells her. "But I knew that you wouldn't have come if you knew that." 

        "Damn right, I wouldn't have," Cora grits out as she looked over at her brother. 

        "We need all the help that we can get," Derek tells her. "We're up against the Drakov pack." 

        "I know," Cora tells him. "Stiles told me when he drove me to your loft." 

        The conversation grows silent after that and neither of them had the intention of picking it up. Even though Cora had questions of her own and Derek held the answers she restrained herself from speaking. She wanted Derek to make the first move. 

        "You're pissed, I get it," Derek states. "I am too, but he's here and he's not going to be leaving anytime soon. We just have to make do with the situation." 

        Cora let out a sigh knowing that was true. 

        "I can't believe you went out of your way to find him and drag him into this," Cora sighs out. 

        "It wasn't that hard," Derek confesses to her. "I was already searching for him when I returned to New York. He wasn't exactly hiding, either." 

        Cora let out a scoff as she heard this. 

        "I can't believe you," Cora snarls. "Jakob left our family for his own selfish reasons and you went looking for him? What were you looking for, Derek? Another chance to get abandoned again?" 

        "I'm not going to defend him," Derek argues with her. "I don't know why I looked for him. I just know that he's another soldier in this army that I'm building to save a woman who keeps finding herself meddling with wolves!" 

        Cora steps back at his outburst and looked at her brother in concern. 

        "What the hell happened?" Cora asks as she watched her brother try to reign in some sort of control. "From what Stiles told me, you two were getting pretty cozy with each other." 

        "She's a liar," Derek states. "Like most of the women I've met..." 

        Cora grew concerned at that statement. 

        "What could she have possibly lied about it?" Cora asked him. "She seems to be upfront about everything that's happened to her." 

        "She's more wolf than human," Derek tells her. "Phoebe made us believe that she only had beta eyes, but it's more than that. She's got inhuman strength. I just witnessed her break Peter's wrist like it was nothing. Who knows what else she can do?!" 

        Cora immediately recalled the police report that claimed her to be the murderer of her husband. If what Derek was telling her was indeed true, then it made it very possible that Phoebe could be the culprit. 

        "Derek," Cora called out to him cautiously. "I think there's something else you should know about her..." 

* * *

        Scott had arrived pretty quickly to start the ritual. Jakob remained downstairs with him as he currently overlooked the whole ritual. Stiles seeing that everything was being handled decided to sneak upstairs to see what was going on with the enclosed Phoebe. Derek's warning was given for a reason and Stiles wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

        Phoebe was sitting on the edge of her bed as she looked at a faded picture. Stiles knocked on the door frame and he watched as she quickly pocketed the picture.        

        "Just checking in," Stiles states as her suspicious filled eyes met his. "Scott's downstairs with the betas. It seems to be working." 

        "That's good to hear," Phoebe responds as she stood up from her seat. She crossed her arms in front of her and continued to look at Stiles. "Is there anything else?" 

        Stiles shook his head and the determination he earlier had was slowly slipping away. He was ready to turn away and head back downstairs when Phoebe called out to him. 

        "Stiles..." 

        He turns to look back at her and she seemed to ease in his presence. 

        "Why don't you do what you came here to do in the first place," Phoebe states as she motioned for him to take a seat. 

        "How did you know?" Stiles asked as he took a seat in the corner of the bed. 

        "Because you've been reluctant to trust me from the beginning," Phoebe tells him. "Derek's warning was just the evidence you were looking for all along." 

        Stiles didn't know how to respond to that. He was now aware of how attentive she was in minute details and that kind of scared him. He wondered what else she took notice of. 

        "You've been reluctant to trust Scott who's only offered you a helping hand," Stiles points out. "Yet you expect the rest of us to blindly believe every word you say." 

        "I've only spoken the truth since I've come here," Phoebe responds. "If I ever lied, then you would easily tell." 

        "Unless you're a really good liar," Stiles states. 

        Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle at this. Stiles was nearly as paranoid as she was. 

        "True," she answered. "I guess there's no way to prove myself to you then. Either you take my word or you don't." 

        Stiles didn't know why he was telling her this, but he needed to know the truth whether she was really giving it or not. 

        "There's a police report that claims you murdered your husband," Stiles states. "Is it true?" 

        Phoebe was silent as she processed the question. She opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it as she took a seat next to him. 

        "Dimitri died in front of my eyes," Phoebe tells him. "We were just on our way out of the hospital. Alexander was strapped into the car and we were about to hit the road to get as far away as possible. Nicholai found us though... his betas were inside the hospital looking for us so it was just him."

        Phoebe took a deep breath before continuing. 

        "It happened so fast... Nicholai lunges for me but Dimitri tackles him away. They fought and it got so messy. There was blood everywhere and all I could do was scream. I was too weak... I thought I was too weak..."

        "You thought?" Stiles asked confused. 

        "Dimitri was losing and Nicholai had him on his knees," Phoebe tells him disregarding his question. "I remember it happening so slowly. Nicholai wanted this to last. He wanted both of us to suffer. His hand reached into his chest and pulled out his beating heart. Dimitri's brown eyes looked at me with such anguish and Nicholai was just laughing..." 

        Phoebe's hand shook in anger and Stiles looks up to find her gold eyes shining brightly. 

        "A rage burned inside me," Phoebe confesses to Stiles. "And this unknown power surged from within that I found myself engaging Nicholai on my own. In those minutes, I was more wolf than woman. He was taken by surprise by it all..." 

        Phoebe calms herself down and her eyes go back to normal. 

        "I got him good," Phoebe tells him. "Enough to send him running for the hills with his tail tucked between his legs. His vendetta grew stronger because of this."

        "Derek said that you would only have the wolf eyes, but not anything else," Stiles comments as the story settled in his mind. "How is this possible?" 

        "I don't know," Phoebe answered with a shrug. "I just know that when I'm angry enough that I can become pretty strong and if need be, I can bring out claws." 

        "But you're still human," Stiles states. 

        "Yeah," Phoebe answers. "I can cross mountain ash, my abilities don't come out in a full moon, and I don't need a pack." 

        "This doesn't prove anything," Stiles states. "There's no proof that this couldn't be you." 

        "Nicholai will use any tool to get me caught," Phoebe explains to Stiles. "The police force looking for me just makes it easier for him to corner me." 

        Stiles remained silent and Phoebe knew that none of this was helping her. 

        "I know that there's no proof of my innocence," Phoebe states. "But you have to believe that I would never do this to Dimitri. I loved him with everything I had." 

        Stiles wanted to believe her, but he had to be the one to ask the hard questions when no one else would. 

        "There must have been video cameras, witnesses, something to back you up on this," Stiles offers up. 

        "Nicholai is very calculative," Phoebe explains to him. "The security cameras were turned elsewhere. He made sure to corner us once we were alone and vulnerable. His body... I couldn't let Nicholai come back and destroy it so I took Dimitri's body and gave him a proper burial." 

        "None of this is helping you." 

        "I know," Phoebe tells him. "But it is all I have. If you want to get me arrested, then go ahead. Nicholai will come. He can come take me away, but I will be damned if he takes Alexander with him." 

        Stiles knew that the threat wasn't directed to him, but he feared it all the same. 

        "I don't trust you," Stiles outrightly tells her. 

        "I know," Phoebe responds. "I understand why you can't trust me after all I've told you, but you have to trust me when it comes to the decisions surrounding my son." 

        "What about when it comes to Derek?" Stiles asked her. Phoebe looked up at him confused and he let out a sigh. "Let's summarize Derek's past romantic entanglements, alright... Kate Argent, psychotic killer. Jennifer Blake, psychotic killer..." 

        Knowing where this was going, Phoebe let out a sigh. 

        "What about Paige?" Phoebe asked him. "She was innocent." 

        Stiles remained silent and Phoebe continued. 

        "Or Braeden? She's one of the good guys." 

        "And what about you?" Stiles asked in response. 

        "What about me?" Phoebe asked as she crossed her arms in front of her. 

        "Are you one of the good guys?" 

        Phoebe looked away from Stiles as she recalled the recent years she endured. 

        "I'm not going to lie," Phoebe tells him. "I should. I really should so that you won't see me differently, but I can't." 

        Phoebe takes a deep breath and looked directly at Stiles' eyes. 

        "I've done some drastic things to keep my son safe," Phoebe tells him as she recalled the vicious defensive attacks she's done. "I mean haven't we all fought to protect the ones we love? Isn't that what we're doing now?" 

        Stiles didn't know how to respond as he heard true sincerity in her voice so Phoebe continued.

        "I can see how you go out of your way to protect your friends, Stiles. I admire that," Phoebe tells him. "But I will protect my son no matter the cost. I lost the love of my life already and I don't intend for any more bodies to fall at the hands of Nicholai." 

        Phoebe stands up from her seat and moves to stand in front of Stiles. 

        "If you do end up turning me into the authorities, then I'll let them take me away, but you have to make sure Alexander is far from here. Somewhere where Nicholai will never find him," Phoebe tells him. "But if you let me stay... then I will fight. I will fight Nicholai with the rest of you and I will do everything I can to protect you and your friends because that's the least I can do after everything you have done for us."

        Stiles let out a sigh knowing that what she was telling him was very hard to dismiss. 

        "And what you were alluding to before... about Derek..." Phoebe whispers as she pulls out the picture she was looking at before. She reluctantly hands it over to Stiles who takes the polaroid from her. He looks down at it and sees Phoebe holding a newborn Alexander. The man who Stiles assumed to be Dimitri had his arm wrapped around them both looking at them lovingly. "I care for Derek, but I have no romantic intention with him. I already had the love of my life and I don't plan on having another one." 

* * *

        Derek storms into his loft in concern. Cora chased after him in fear of what he could possibly do. After she had told him about Stiles' foundings, Derek had been completely livid. Cora knew that Derek was upset with Phoebe, but she didn't realize he was on the edge of fury. She never had the intention of feeding more kindle into the fire and things got out of hand too quickly as she found herself chasing after him.   

        "Where is she?" Derek asks breathlessly as he scanned the living room for her. Jakob and Scott looked up at him with confusion as they settled the knocked out betas back into their seats. 

        Hearing the commotion, Phoebe makes her way downstairs with Stiles right behind her. Derek instantly storms up the stairs towards her and grabs a hold of her tightly. 

        "Derek!" Phoebe exclaimed as she grimaced from his hold. "Let me go!" 

        "Cora told me about the police report," Derek gritted out. "Of the things that you did. What else can you do?" 

        Stiles attempted to intervene knowing it was his fault that this was brought up but Derek didn't even offer anyone a chance to respond as he continued to lead her towards the edge of the staircase. 

        "What else can you do?!" Derek shouts. "What else can you do?!" 

        Phoebe tried to respond but she felt his hold tighten more than she thought was possible. She gasped in pain fearing what he could possibly do to her now. 

        Instincts kicked in and Phoebe's eyes glowed yellow. A growl escaped from her throat and claws extended from her nails. With inhuman strength, Phoebe pushed Derek through the metal bars of the staircase causing Derek to fall through the air and land harshly onto the concrete floor. 

        Phoebe was breathing heavily and she jumps off the staircase and lands in a crouch. She stands up and brushes the hair from her face. Derek looked up at her with a mixture of shock and anger, but Phoebe overlooked that. Her eyes return to normal but the rage was still evident in them.

        " _Don't you dare come near me ever again_."

**Author's Note:**

>         "I don't want to be known as the girl who cried wolf. I want to be known as the girl who defeated him."


End file.
